Please Making Love with Me!
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Setelah strategi Athrun mendekatkan dirinya dan Lacus berhasil, Kira ingin melakukan satu langkah lagi menuju jalanya menjadi pejantan Tangguh, dan meyakinkan diri Lacus adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan keperjakaanya. Namun ada hal yang tak terduga dari awal datang! Seorang pemuda misterius! Ini membuatnya panik, dan galau. Siapa pemuda itu? CHP 5 UP! Warn : Echi, GJ, Abal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna ^^

Back again ^^

Banyak fanfict belum kelar tapi malah kebanjiran ide buat nulis ==;a

Warn Contain ; All sex stuff, OOC, kacangan, garing, bahasa yang ah sudahlah, dan kekurangan lainya.

please Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Kira Yamato, umur tujuh belas tahun yang bersekolah di SMA Seika. Murid tertampan pertama yang menjadi pujaan semua orang. Tidak hanya gadis-gadis, bahkan ibu-ibu, tante-tante, nenek-nenek pun nge fans kepada pemuda dengan surai coklat dan mata amethyst yang tajam dan wajahnya yang baby face itu. Badan atletis,kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan, sporty, pandai dalam pelajaran, semuanya, SEMPURNA! Saat ini dia di rumah sedang latihan sit up…<p>

"156, 157, 158, 159, 160…", di hitunganya yang terakhir Kira langsung merebahkan badanya karena kelelahan. Tangisan dari lemak, alias keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulit Kira.

"Kau berusaha terlalu keras, kakak", Cagalli langsung lewat melangkahi Kira yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Brengsek kau Cagalli, cari jalan yang lain! Tidak sopan melangkahi orang seperti itu!", Kira mulai senewen kepada adiknya. _**AN ; Ini benar tidak sopan. JANGAN DITIRU YA^^**_

Cagalli Yulla Athha, enam belas tahun. Kelas satu SMA Putri Archangel. Siswi teladan yang sama-sama menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Sama seperti kakaknya. Dia juga sangat di hormati di kalangan teman-temanya karena dia murid terpandai di sekolah, panutan teman-temanya, dia juga cantik dengan rambut blonde dan juga mata ambernya yang tegas.

"Lalu… apakah kau sudah tidak perjaka?", tanya Cagalli langsung right in a kokoro milik Kira.

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Kira langsung tekapar lagi. Terlihat dia lesu dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Kira mempunyai obsesi aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Yaitu dia ingin bercinta dengan seratus orang wanita, dan ingin di cap sebagai 'Pejantan Tangguh'. Namun… dia sendiri takut terhadap wanita walaupun fans-fansnya wanita semua. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukanya, namun karena dia masih amatir dan masih perjaka dia takut di anggap amatir oleh wanita-wanita.

"Arrrghh! Jangan tanyakan itu lagi!", teriaknya berlari sambil masuk kamar.

"Haaahh…", Cagalli hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah mengetahui jawabanya. Kakaknya masih perjaka…

Di dalam kamar Kira merutuki Cagalli yang lagi-lagi menggodanya karena dirinya masih perjaka.

"Cagalli sialan, kelas dua ini pasti aku bisa menjadi 'Pejantan Tangguh' dengan bercinta dengan seratus wanita! Ingat kau Cagalli!", tekadnya berapi-api.

Keesokanya….

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian kelas. Kira yang baru saja naik kelas dua sudah mendapatkan jatah kelasnya. Yaitu kelas 2-5. Banyak gadis-gadis yang senang bahwa idola nomer satu di Seika itu bisa satu kelas denganya. Yang lebih menggembirakan lagi adalah kehadiran Athrun Zala. Pacar, sekaligus sahabat dari Cagalli. Mendapatkan peringkatan ketampanan nomer dua setelah Kira Yamato.

"Gyaa! Itu Kira-sama!"

"Syukurlah kita bisa satu kelas dengan mereka!"

"Baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat!"

Kira hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada fans-fansnya yang histeris itu. Dia juga harus ramah kepada mereka yang sudah berbaik hati padanya karena sudah nge-fans (?) . Karena hari ini mereka pulang cepat, Kira dan Athrun pulang terlebih dahulu. Di perjalanan pulang sekolah Kira berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Athrun, bisakah kau temani aku?", tanya Kira sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas

"Mau kemana?", si pemuda dengan kacamatanya itu menanyakan tujuan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mau ke toko buku", jawabnya senang.

"Ada yang kau cari? Padahal pelajaran saja belum dimulai", klarifikasinya balik sebelum pergi ke toko buku. Benar saja, bahkan hari pertama masuk sekolah saja mereka belum belajar.

"Aku mau mencari buku panduan tentang bagaimana melakukan seks", dengan wajah sumringah Kira menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

BAKKKK!

Athrun memukul kepala calon kakak iparnya ini dengan tas yang dia gunakan hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka Kira akan sejujur itu padanya. Sebenarnya bukan itu sih alasanya… tapi dia jadi MALU sendiri mengetahui Kira yang begitu … ah sudahlah.

"Adududuh… kalau tidak setuju jangan memukulku dong", Kira meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis di pukul oleh Athrun.

"Harga diriku jatuh, Kira! Harga diriku!", Athrun gregetan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Di perjalanan menuju ke toko buku di tengah kota, ada sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik dari SMA lain yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan sepasang idola SMA Seika itu. Sepasang? Ah.. Maksudnya… dua orang, bukan sepasang ya, nanti ada yang salah dan gagal paham….

Gadis-gadis itu menghampiri Kira dan Athrun. Dengan gaya yang girly, dan juga imut, mereka cukup menarik bagi laki-laki. Athrun tahu pasti jika kalau jalan-jalan dengan Kira hal ini pasti terjadi.

"Hai ganteng", sapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Apa kalian membolos?", tanya salah satunya.

"Ah, tidak. Kebetulan Cuma pulang cepat", jawab Athrun juga ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main sebentar?", tanya gadis lain.

"Iya, kami yang traktir deh", yang lain juga menawarkan.

"Bagaimana Kira?", tanya Athrun yang melihat Kira terdiam.

"E..eehh… Aduh.. maaf sekali ya…", suara Kira bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulit tan miliknya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sepertinya dia mendadak tidak sehat. "A..Aku ingin ke..kamar kecil… ", Kira lalu berlari meninggalkan Athrun sendirian. Inilah penyakitnya. Dia tidak bisa dekat dengan gadis-gadis cantik, begitu di dekati oleh gadis-gadis cantik dia langsung berkeringat dingin, nafasnya sesak. Pantas saja dia masih perjaka, berhadapan dengan perempuan saja dia takut…

Akhirnya Athrun menunggu diluar WC umum. Kira mencuci mukanya dengan air mengalir dari kran westafel. Setelah mencuci mukanya, dia merasa kembali segar. Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau gadis-gadis cantik tadi sudah pergi dari dirinya. Begitu keluar, Athrun pun menanyakan keadaanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya si surai navy itu.

"Ya… aku baik-baik saja…", Kira mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya.

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja", Athrun facepalm mengomentari kebiasaan Kira ini. "Kau terlalu pilih-pilih".

"Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama jika ada di posisiku, sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak ingin mempunyai pacar cantik hah?!", bela dirinya.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke toko buku. Sampai berada di dalam sana, mereka berdua berpisah. Karena Athrun tidak ingin dianggap lelaki mesum mengikuti Kira yang sedang mencari buku tersebut. Dia mencari buku lain yang masih bisa dianggap normal. Kira mencari buku yang dicarinya dari rak-rak buku yang sudah tersusun rapi. Sampai dia menemukan buku tentang seks. Diambilah buku tersebut. Buku yang tidak terlalu tebal halamanya itu mulai dibaca oleh Kira. Belum sempat membacanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang jatuh menimpanya.

"Gyaa!", teriaknya.

"A..apa!?", Kira langsung menoleh ke atas.

BRUAAAK!

"A…aduduh… ", Kira terbaring di lantai. Wajahnya tertutupi buku yang dia baca tadi. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menimpa badanya. Saat membuka wajahnya dari buku tersebut, dia langsung melotot.

"Oi Kira! Kau kena…", belum selesai mengecek keadaan Kira, Athrun langsung jaw drop melihat posisi gadis yang menjatuhi Kira. Yaitu posisi 69.

"P..Putih… ?E…ee…ehhh?!", Kira histeris tahu-tahu di depan wajahnya dengan jelas dia melihat sebongkah bokong dengan dibungkus cd berwarna putih.

"Gyaaaa! MAAAF!", gadis itu histeris juga begitu tahu dia menduduki badan Kira, dan dia malu berat saat Kira mengetahui isi dalam roknya. Gadis dengan rambut kelabang berwarna pink itu langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kira lalu berlari keluar toko.

Kira langsung pingsan dengan darah yang muncrat dari hidungnya seperti air mancur. Sesampainya di rumah Kira masih memikirkan gadis tadi. Gadis yang jatuh menimpanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa pingsan hanya dengan melihat celana dalam seorang wanita. Sebenarnya bukan hanya celana dalamnya sih… Bagaimana mau bisa mengaggahi wanita kalau melihat celana dalamnya saja dia pingsan? Kalau dia melihat isinya mungkin dia bisa mati kehabisan darah…

"Pemalu ya…Apa dia masih perawan ya?", tanya Kira sambil membayang-bayangkan kecelakaan tidak sengaja di toko buku tadi.

"Kira, makan malam sudah siap", Cagalli memanggil Kira untuk makan malam.

"Ya!", Kira pun keluar dari kamarnya langsung menuju ke dapur.

Kira dan Cagalli tinggal di apartement yang disewakan orang tuanya yang saat ini tinggal di luar negeri. Cagalli sudah biasa memasak untuk kakaknya. Keahlian tersebut dia dapatkan dari belajar dengan Athrun, mencari refrensi di internet. Ngomong-ngomong Athrun pintar memasak dan mengurus rumah loh. Hari ini makan malamnya adalah nasi goreng udang.

"Oy Cagalli", panggil Kira di sela makanya.

"Apa?", sahut Cagalli.

"Apa menurutmu gadis pemalu itu perawan?", tanya Kira yang tanpa perduli pertanyaanya di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

Begitu ditanyai sebegitu rupa oleh Kira, tiba-tiba tenggorokan Cagalli langsung tersedak dengan nasi goreng yang baru dilahapnya. Cagalli langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengambil ari putih di dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

"Eh, Cagalli?", Kira yang polos tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.

"Idiot! Kau sudah gila menanyakan itu waktu makan hah?!", urat saraf adiknya mulai keluar.

"Ha…habisnya…", Kira takut juga akan diomeli adiknya yang kasar dan berani itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya", jawabnya seadanya.

"Be..berarti… dia mungkin pilihan yang bagus ya 'kan?!", seru Kira tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Pilihan apa?", Cagalli mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya. Pilihan? Masa pemilu sudah lewat 'kan?

"Aku akan melepaskan keperjakaanku padanya, gadis itu!", Kira berubah menjadi semangat.

Bak di sambar petir di malam hari, Cagalli langsung sweat drop melihat obsesi aneh dari kakaknya sudah cukup gila… tolong jangan di buat lebih gila…

Pagi harinya, Kira berangkat sekolah dengan ceria. Akhirnya dia dapat menentukan pilihanya dengan gadis mana dia akan melepaskan keperjakaanya. Dia terus memikirkan gadis itu. Athrun yang mendapatkan telfon semalam dari Cagalli yang frustasi dengan kakaknya tersebut mencoba menenangkan Cagalli dengan mencari cara secepatnya untuk menjadikan kakaknya normal kembali.

Sampai di kelas, Kira kembali menyapa teman-temanya. Sampai Kira melihat Athrun Zala yang duduk di belakang kursinya dengan wajah terlipat-lipat.

"Oy Athrun", sapanya sumringah.

"Kau…", rasanya tangan Athrun gemas untuk memukul kepala Kira.

Terjadilah perbincangan Kira dan Athrun mengenai apa yang Cagalli katakan semalam sewaktu menelfonya.

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan itu denganya?", zamrud iris Athrun melirik Kira.

"Ya. Bukankah itu bagus? Dia pemalu", Kira mengutarakan pendapatnya kenapa dia tertarik dengan gadis kemarin.

Belum sempat Athrun menjawab, bu Murrue sudah masuk ke kelas. Membuat anak-anak kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing begitu pula dengan Kira. Ada beberapa anak-anak lelaki yang bersyukur di tempatkan di kelas ini karena wali mereka adalah guru cantik nan bahenol ini.

"Selamat pagi semua. Maaf kemarin aku tak sempat menemui kalian semua. Aku Murru Ramius, wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal bagi yang belum mengenalku maupun yang sudah. Oh ya, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas ini. Lacus, silahkan masuk", perintah guru dengan rambut coklat sebahu tersebut.

Masuklah seorang gadis berkacamata, rambut pink yang diikat kepang kebawah, dan terlihat culun. Athrun dan kira melongo saat gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah gadis kemarin yang menjatuhi Kira!

"Aku Lacus Clyne… mohon bantuanya!", tunduknya dalam.

"Dia…", Kira tahu suara itu sama persis dengan gadis yang telah menimpanya di toko buku kemarin.

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna-san :DD**

_**Thanks for review Neko Twins Kagamine,Guest, VermieHans, popcaga, Cagalli atha zala :)) **_

_**Semua saya balas lewat PM ya reviewnya ^^;a**_

**GUNDAM SEED FANFICTION, I'M NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED  
><strong>

**CAST : Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha.**

**PAIR : Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli**

**WARN CONTAIN : ECHII, GAJE, SENSOR PRODUK, BAHASA YANG AH SUDAHLAH, OOC AKUT ('_'lll);a #ampuni_Saya**

**HAPPY READING \^A^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu selesai memperkenalkan diri, Lacus langsung melihat Kira yang kemarin baru dia temuinya di toko buku. Matanya langsung melotot. Begitu pula dengan Kira yang sama-sama shock bahwa si 'perawan' adalah murid baru di kelasnya saat ini.

"K..kau!", keduanya sama-sama saling tunjuk menunjuk.

Reaksi yang sama-sama dilakukan oleh keduanya memberikan dampak aneh bagi teman-teman satu kelasnya, juga termasuk gurunya yang bahenol itu. Athrun rasanya ingin menghantamkan wajahnya sendiri ke meja belajarnya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Eh, Yamato-san, dan Clyne-san sudah saling kenal?", tanya Murrue yang melihat Kira dan Lacus sepertinya sudah tahu sama lain.

"E..eh itu…", Kira yang tadinya berdiri langsung duduk. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang telah terjadi padanya kemarin di toko buku. Mana mungkin dia menceritakan kejadian yang … entahlah disebut apa namanya itu kebetulan kah, nasib kah, apapun itu namanya.

"E.. eh…", rasa gugup itu pun menimpa si cupu Lacus yang juga bingung menjelaskan kejadian memalukan itu. Apa dia harus menjelaskanya ? "I..itu kemarin…", Lacus sibuk merangkai kata-kata dimana Kira dan Athrun dag dig dug mendengar jawaban yang akan Lacus berikan kepada Murrue.

Oh … tidak… tidak… TIDAAAKK! Jangan jawaban itu! Jangan bilang Kira Yamato kemarin menyebutkan warna dari celana dalam Lacus Clyne! Apapun itu tetapi jangan yang itu! Bisa hancur reputasi seorang Kira Yamato nanti! Sepertinya Kira sudah siap lahir batin kalau saja gadis dengan rambut pink itu akan memberikan jawaban 'celana dalam' kemarin kepada guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan buktinya dia membuka jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Niatnya sih… dia mau terjun kalau saja gadis itu menjatuhkan reputasinya karena kejadian kemarin.

"Yamato-san menolong saya waktu saat saya terjatuh di toko buku….", dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menunduk.

"Heh?", pekik Kira. Dia tidak mendengar kata apapun kecuali 'menolong'.

"Hah?", Athrun melongo. Lalu dia membuang arah pendangan ke calon kakak iparnya itu.

Si cupu rambut kepang dua dan juga kacamata yang membingkai wajah lugu itu memberikan jawaban yang telah menyelamatkan reputasi Kira Yamato, cowok _most wanted_, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa dia berperilaku mesum dibelakang reputasinya tersebut terkecuali Athrun, dan adiknya tentunya.

DING DONG DUNG…..

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dan waktunya untuk para murid istirahat. Karena Kira masih salting dengan Lacus, dia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Dia tidak berani menatap Lacus, jangankan menatap, dia rasanya tidak betah karena tidak enak hati kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kemarin perbuatanya sangat-sangat tidak sopan, tapi hari ini si anak baru itu sudah menyelamatkanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Athrun?", tanyanya sambil menutup mukanya dengan buku yang baru dia pinjam dari perpus.

"Lakukan apa?", lirik iris zamrud Athrun kepada Kira yang sedang melesu.

"Itu. Si Lacus. Padahal kemarin baru saja aku melihat celana dalamnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang ke sekolah ini? Ah!", tiba-tiba lampu bersinar dalam kepalanya yang penuh kegelapan. Maksudnya kemesuman. "Jangan-jangan ini sudah takdirku, Athrun! Aku harus melepaskan keperjakaanku kepada gadis itu!", ungkapnya sambil membuka wajahnya yang cerah dan penuh semangat.

"Anak bodoh! Dia belum sehari bersekolah di sini, jangan macam-macam!", ancam balik Athrun yang memukul kepala Kira dengan bukunya. "Kau pikir akan semudah itu mengajaknya berkencan lalu bermesum ria di hotel begitu?"

"Ha..habis!", rengek Kira Yamato.

"Tapi… apa kau yakin?", Athrun terlihat pasrah meladeni rengekan Kira tersebut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia itu cupu. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Tampangnya lugu. Aku yakin dia masih perawan dan tidak banyak menuntut… dan terlebih lagi dia pasti tidak tahu kalau aku perjaka!", pikir Kira keras.

"Memang setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk kau, ya? Kau ganteng, tapi gila…", tergambar sweat drop dikepala Athrun Zala, bahkan seorang lelaki macam Athrun yang terkenal kalem berbahasa pun berani mengomentari kakak dari pacarnya sendiri. Athrun, kau tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba kau dipecat jabatanmu sebagai pacar sah dari adik Kira?

"Aku harus menjadikan dia sebagai 'malam pertama' ku!", tegasnya.

"Lalu… bagaimana cara kau menjadikan 'malam pertamamu' tapi kau sendiri takut pada celana dalam perempuan?", pertanyaan Athrun langsung membuat Kira menjadi batu.

"Pus… pus…", suara nan merdu itu menyela perbincangan antara Athrun dan Kira. Kira yang awalnya berubah menjadi batu saat ini kembali normal saat mendengar suara misterius itu.

"Eh?", Kira celingak-celinguk.

Kira dan Athrun penasaran dan saling mengangkat bahu, siapa yang memanggil-manggil kucing di taman sekolah seperti ini? Setahu mereka di lingkungan sekolah tidak pernah ada kucing yang berkeliaran. Karena penasaran, keduanya menyelidiki dari mana suara itu berasal. Sampai mereka temukan…

Lacus Clyne sedang berbagi roti dengan seekor kucing belang tiga. Kucing belang tiga atau bahasa Jermanya Jawanya belang telon itu sedang makan roti pemberian Lacus. Walaupun cupu, entah kenapa pesona begitu terpancar dari seorang Lacus yang dengan tenangnya memberi makan kepada kucing liar tersebut. Aura ketenangan mungkin?

Tiba-tiba ide keluar dari kepala Athrun. Masih mengintip Lacus memberi makan kepada kucing belang telon itu, Athrun langsung menyikut Kira yang masih terpana akan pesona si rambut merah muda itu.

"Hei Kira", pemuda dengan rambut navy itu memecah keheningan Kira.

"A…Apa?", dia kaget tahu-tahu disikut oleh Athrun.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung mengajaknya ke tempat tidur. Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan pendekatan dulu di sekolah?", tanya Athrun.

"Sekolah…?"

.

_***Kira's Imagination***_

"Ki…Kira-kun…", wajah merona Lacus saat Kira melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu persatu.

"Lacus…", Kira langsung menindis tubuh Lacus yang terlentang di atas meja.

"Ah… Kira-kun…", desah merdu Lacus.

_***End Kira's Imagination***_

.

Kira langsung tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa begitu kepalanya langsung terbayang hal tersebut. Hidungnya juga sudah mengalirkan darah yang tidak tertahankan lagi. Tak mendapat jawaban dari 'sahabat' nya, Athrun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Kira dalam keadaan pingsan dan ada tiang yang menggantungkan kantong darah untuk transfusi darah darurat di sampingnya.

"Oy Kira!"

Di kelas Kira masih terpikirkan dengan ide Athrun. Ternyata yang dimaksud Athrun adalah melakukan pendekatan dengan melakukan belajar bersama. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana…

.

.

.

Malam ini Athrun dan Cagalli pergi berkencan. Mereka ada janji untuk menonton film baru di bioskop. Selain itu, mereka juga makan malam bersama di restoran cepat saji. Banyak yang melirik pasangan ini seperti pasangan selebritis. Cagalli yang cantik dan anggun dengan gayanya yang feminim plus berkelas , dan juga Athrun yang tampan level ah sudahlah dengan blazer hitam merah maskulin yang membuat perempuan manapun pasti klepek-klepek.

"Jadi… gadis yang kemarin Kira bicarakan itu sekarang ada satu kelas dengan kau dan Kira?", tanya si blonde sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Iya. Dia jadi tambah bersemangat untuk mengejar gadis itu. Lacus Clyne namanya", jawabnya.

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Lacus itu", ungkap adik Kira ini. Sebagai seorang wanita tentunya jelas perbuatan kakaknya itu menyakiti perasaan wanita lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa sih kakakmu jadi gila seperti itu? Aku mesum, tapi tidak seperti itu….", Athrun tidak berbasa-basi lagi. Dia ingin mendengarkan jawaban yang langsung dan terpecaya dari pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia temukan dimanapun jawabanya, termasuk mencarinya di berbagai macam _search engine_ seperti G**gle, Yah**! 'APA PENYEBAB KIRA YAMATO BISA SEGILA ITU'. Hanya satu yang belum dia coba. Bertanya ke dukun. Tapi itu perbuatan syirik. Haram hukumnya, makanya dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan lebih baik bertanya kepada kekasihnya tersayang.

"Eh itu ya… dia pernah bilang. Kalau dahulu waktu TK dia berteman dengan seorang gadis kecil teman sekelasnya", Cagalli berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

_**Flashback**_

Kira kecil sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang bermain di tempat bermain di halaman TK dimana saat ini dia sedang bersekolah. Gadis cilik itu cantik. Itu membuat Kira selalu memperhatikanya dari jauh. Kira kecil adalah anak pemalu dan juga kurang bergaul dengan teman-temanya. Suatu hari saat melihat gadis berambut merah itu bermain dengan teman-temanya.

"Fllay-chan, apa kau punya pangeran idaman?", tanya salah seorang temanya.

"Tentu saja!", jawabnya lantang, si gadis yang dipanggil Fllay oleh temanya tersebut.

"Seperti apa pangeran idamanmu?", yang lain bertanya lagi.

"Dia harus tampan… pintar… dan dia juga harus 'Pejantan Tangguh' yang harus bisa menaklukkan wanita berkelas seperti aku! Hahahahaha!", ungkapnya narsis sambil tertawa.

Teman-temanya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan nona kecil Allister yang kaya raya ini. 'Pejantan Tangguh'? Sejenis binatang? Ayam? Ayam Pejantan? Sehingga menimbulkan banyak imajinasi dan persepsi dikalangan teman-teman usianya yang rata-rata lima sampai enam tahun tersebut.

"Pejantan Tangguh…", ucap Kira lagi.

_**Endflashback**_

"J…jadi begitu ya…?", Athrun sweat drop. Bagaimana bisa anak lima tahun memiliki mimpi seperti itu.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diulang…", Cagalli juga merasa menyesal karena Kira bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya yang membuat kakaknya jadi gila seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Athrun berbunyi. Terlihat ada nomor ponsel Kira berada di layar. Dia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Athrun disini", jawabnya mengangkat telfon dari Kira.

"Athrun, cepat pulangkan Cagalli! Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit! Kau tahu jam malamnya kan jam delapan malam! Kubunuh kau kalau tidak memulangkanya sampai jam delapan lebih sepuluh menit!", sembur Kira diujung sana kepada Athrun.

"Eh….", Athrun mengangkat alisnya.

"Awas kau macam-macam padanya! Eh… kau tidak membawa k*nd*m bersamamu 'kan?", selidik suara kecurigaan khas kakak laki-laki.

"A..apa maksudmu?!", wajah Athrun memerah begitu dicurigai oleh Kira.

"Sampai kau macam-macam pada Cagalli, dan menidurinya, kupastikan kau tinggal menempati liang lahat yang sudah kusediakan di tempat pemakaman umum, Athrun…", suara ini… ancaman serius dari kakak yang mengkhawtirkan adik semata wayangnya yang sampai saat ini belum pulang.

"Aku bukan maniak sepertimu, Kira", Athrun langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terlewat, dan Kira masih memikirkan tentang strategi pendekatan tersebut. Dia menerima ide Athrun, tapi dia juga harus mengeksplorasi keadaan Lacus. Seperti menyelidiki diam-diam dimata pelajaran mana yang sekiranya nilai Lacus kurang. Sampai dia tahu bahwa matematika adalah pelajaran yang kurang bagi Lacus. Dia bisa manfaatkan ini untuk bisa dekat dengan gadis rambut kepang tersebut. Kebetulan hari ini Kira mendapat tugas untuk membagikan kertas ulangan harian yang kemarin baru saja dilaksanakan.

Kira membagikan satu persatu kertas kepada teman-temanya. Sebagai juara kelas, Kira hampir atau sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lepas dari 100. Namun Lacus yang kurang beruntung kali ini harus mendapatkan nilai empat puluh lima dengan tinta merah sebagai kuas untuk menuliskan angka keramat tersebut.

"He… empat puluh lima….", tunduknya lesu sambil memandang kertas ulangan harianya yang baru saja dibagikan.

"Eh… EHEM! Ano…", Kira grogi saat menghampiri Lacus.

"E… eh ya!", Lacus langsung kembali bangkit. Dia kaget ternyata Kira sudah berada di depanya.

"Ano Lacus-san. Nilai yang berada di lima puluh kebawah diharap ikut ulangan remidi minggu depan kata Bu Natarle", itu adalah salah satu berita yang disimpan agar dia punya alasan untuk menghampiri Lacus.

"Begitu ya… terima kasih", Lacus panik harus bagaimana menghadapi cowok cakep yang pernah lihat celana dalamnya itu. Selama ini Lacus takut untuk menegurnya, padahal dia ingin sekali ingin menyampaikan rasa maaf dan terima kasih karena menyelamatkanya pada saat terjatuh dari tangga toko buku itu.

"Eh…", Kira melirik Athrun yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu kelas. Dia juga grogi bagaimana mengajak Lacus sesuai dengan startegi pendekatan dari Athrun. Athrun melongos, dan gregetan melihat Kira yang tidak segera menyatakan bahwa Kira berniat untuk menolong Lacus dalam belajar untuk menghadapi ujian remedial minggu depan.

"_Cepat katakan, sialan!"_, umpat Athrun dalam hati. Melihat ekspresi wajah Athrun yang mulai kesal Kira langsung menelan ludah.

"Ba..bagaimana kalau aku membantu Lacus-san untuk belajar bersama?!", ucapan itu terlontar kepada Lacus yang menghayati betapa menyakitkanya angka empat puluh lima di kertas ulangan harianya.

"Eh?", toleh Lacus.

Kini hanya ada Kira dan Lacus berdua dalam ruang kelas mereka. Athrun juga sudah pulang dari tadi untuk kencan lagi dengan Cagalli setelah pulang sekolah. Memang kalau sudah agak sore seperti ini tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang berada di gedung sekolah kecuali ada kegiatan ekskul, dan Kira dan Lacus tentunya. Mereka memanfaatkanya untuk belajar bersama.

"Bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah di halaman 27?", tanya Lacus sambil menunjuk soal di buku matematikanya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan rumus ini", Kira menunjukkan catatan di buku matematikanya.

"_Wah… Kira-san sangat hebat ya…"_, Lacus terkagum-kagum pada Kira yang sebegitu mudahnya mengerti pelajaran matematika yang menurutnya hanya membuat pusing kepala. Lacus pun mencoba rumus yang Kira beri tahu padanya barusan.

Kira ingin berusaha dekat dengan Lacus, karena itu dia menggeser sedikit Lacus tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik mengerjakan soalnya.

"Eh… kalau begini, bagaima…", saat menoleh ke arah Kira, tiba-tiba wajah nan tampan itu berada persis di hadapanya dan nyaris membuat bibir mereka menempel. Membuat keduanya terkejut dan reflek saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

WAAA!

Sungguh AWKWARD Momment, dimana Kira tidak sengaja untuk memulai langkah pertama dengan _1__st__ kiss_ nya, namun dia kembali menarik diri, karena Lacus juga terkejut dengan tiba-tiba wajah Kira itu terlalu dekat denganya. Baik Kira dan Lacus kini wajahnya sama-sama memerah.

"M..maaf!", Kira langsung berpaling, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali berfungsi. _"H…hampir saja aku berciuman! Tu… tunggu! Aku hanya berpikiran tentang sex, tapi bukankah biasanya itu diawali dengan berciuman? Benar! Aku harus fokus untuk mendapatkan ciumanya! Sex merupakan tujuan akhir, dan memulainya dari ciuman! Perjalanan terpanjang diawali dengan langkah pertama! Menjadi Pejantan Tangguh dengan memulai ciuman pertama! "_

Lacus tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba background milik Kira berubah menjadi Tembok Besar Cina yang panjangnya ribuan kilometer itu…mungkin memang perjalananya memang akan sangat panjang...

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**UPDATE KILAT GAK SAMPE 2 X 24 JAM!**_

**_Thx 4 review Cagalli atha zala, Saikari Nafiel _**!

_**Semua saya balas lewat PM ya reviewnya ^^;a**_

**GUNDAM SEED FANFICTION, I'M NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED  
><strong>

**CAST : Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha.**

**PAIR : Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli**

**WARN CONTAIN : ECHII, GAJE, SENSOR PRODUK, BAHASA YANG AH SUDAHLAH, OOC AKUT ('_'lll);a #ampuni_Saya**

**HAPPY READING \^A^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar apartement nya, Kira sedang membaca majalah. Di bolak baliknya majalah-majalah tersebut untuk mencari artikel apapun mengenai 'first kiss'. Mulai dari sepuluh majalah TTS, dua lusin majalah bobo, enam majalah kuliner, tiga belas majalah misteri, lima majalah otomotif, dan empat buku telfon sudah dia bolak balik, namun tidak menemukan artikel itu di sana. Dia ingat kalau Cagalli punya koleksi majalah yang berhubungan dengan gaya hidup anak gadis remaja.

"Oy Cagalli", Kira mengetuk pintu kamar Cagalli.

"Apa? Masuklah!", teriaknya dari dalam.

"Aku mau pinjam majalah-majalahmu", Kira langsung menyelonong masuk, dan menuju ke meja belajar adiknya. Benar, banyak tumpukan majalah gadis remaja di sana. Dia mengambil sekitar delapan majalah dahulu.

"Ambilah", Cagalli yang asik mengerjakan PR di ranjangnya tidak seberapa memperdulikan kakaknya yang berniat membaca majalah yang diperuntungkan bagi gadis remaja. Sampai dia ingat tentang Lacus Clyne yang kemarin diceritakan oleh Athrun. "Hey, Kira".

"Ada apa?", dihentikanya langkahnya yang sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Apa kau serius dengan Lacus itu?", tanya si adik serius.

"Tentu saja. Hohoho! Aku akan mendapatkan keperawananya!", jawabnya sombong.

"Aku mengutuk perbuatanmu, Kira Ah, sudahlah. Palingan nanti kau akan kena 'batunya'", death glare ala Cagalli keluar. "Kalau kau sial aku tidak ingin membantumu"

"He?", Kira tidak mengerti dengan apa yang adiknya itu katakan. Dia pun keluar dari kamar Cagalli.

Dibacanya majalah yang dia baru saja pinjam dari Cagalli. Dia menemukanya. Artikel tentang ciuman pertama. Dia juga bisa melihat jawaban statistik koresponden. Di artikel majalah tersebut ada pertanyaan tentang 'Di mana anda melakukan ciuman pertama?'

"Di dalam mobil… 26 persen…. Di lift…. 14 persen… 30 persen di kamar laki-laki… Hahh…. Mana mungkin aku membawa Lacus kemari?", dia tahu kemungkinan terburuk membawa Lacus kemari. Cagalli tidak akan mengizinkan itu terjadi. Karena? Karena Cagalli perempuan, mana mungkin Cagalli membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Lacus yang lugu dan cupu. "Apa mungkin aku harus ke rumahnya ya? Tapi… aku harus ada alasan kenapa aku harus ke sana…"

Kira memutar otak, dia harus menemukan ide. Dia lalu pergi ke tanggalan yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya berdekatan dengan meja belajarnya.

"Sekarang bulan Mei… ", saat membuka lembar bulan Juni dia ingat kalau bulan Juni adalah musim hujan. Ya walaupun tidak sering, tapi itu kesempatan yang bagus. "Ah! Kau memang jenius, Kira!", pujinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, sudah masuk bulan Juni. Bulan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Kira untuk melaksanakan misi terbarunya. Mencuri 'first kiss' dari Lacus Clyne. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk ini. Terbukti ramalan cuaca yang semalam dibacanya mengatakan bahwa hari ini hujan sangat deras, bahkan sampai sore hari.

Dalam perjalananya menuju ke sekolah, Lacus menggunakan payung merah mudanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari basahan air hujan. Jujur saja Lacus sangat menyukai hujan. Menurutnya membawa ketenangan batin, walaupun kadang-kadang dia juga kesal kalau saat diperjalanan tiba-tiba hujan turun dan dia tidak membawa payung. Dia akan basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

Sudah sampai di locker sepatu, Lacus melipat payungnya, dan menaruhnya di tempat penitipan payung yang dekat dengan locker sepatunya. Setelah itu dia pun pergi menuju ke kelas. Ternyata Kira sudah mengintai saat Lacus menempatkan payungnya di balik locker yang agak jauh dari locker sepatu milik Lacus.

"_Yosh… sudah dikonfirmasi! Payung pink itu milik Lacus!"_

Kira mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan misinya. Dia izin pergi ke toilet pada saat jam pelajaran. Athrun tidak melihat ada gelagat mencurigakan dari sahabat rambut coklatnya itu. Bukan izin ke toilet sebenarnya. Dia kembali ke locker sepatu, dan mengendap-endap memastikan tidak ada seorang pun ada disekitar locker tersebut. Sampai dia di mana Lacus menaruh payungnya tadi. Langsung diambilnya payung berwarna merah muda itu dan dengan hati-hati dia pergi untuk menyembunyikan payung milik Lacus itu.

"_Aku sembunyikan di tempat yang aman!"_

Entah kenapa rasanya dia jadi seperti pencuri… kalau sahabatnya tahu mungkin Kira bakal dihajar lagi oleh pemuda bijaksana yang bernama lengkap Athrun Zala itu. Athrun hampir sama dengan Cagalli menurut tingkat kedewasaanya. Tentu mereka mendukung Kira untuk lulus dari status perjakanya, tapi menurut keduanya cara yang dilakukan oleh Kira ini terlalu kejam…

Kira kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang biasa, menyembunyikan kejahatanya dengan baik seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ah kau memang penipu yang ulung Kira… dibalik semua kesempurnaanmu, ternyata kau jahat juga. Tapi wajah malaikat Kira bisa menutupi kemesuman luar biasa tidak normal dari Pangeran _most wanted _tersebut. Tersenyum, dan sempurna. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau barusan saja dia melakukan tindakan kriminal pencurian payung milik teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Sepulang sekolah, Lacus dan beberapa temanya yang lain pun menjalani ulangan remidial akibat nilai mereka tidak tuntas ulangan harian tempo hari. Lacus pun mengerjakan soal yang hampir serupa dengan ulangan harian kemarin. Dia berusaha mengerjakanya dengan baik, karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kira yang lusa lalu sudah membantunya belajar untuk mempersiapkan remedial.

_"Aku harus lulus…"_, kata Lacus dalam hati. Dia sudah sampai soal nomer lima. Ditelitinya lagi jawaban-jawaban yang sudah ditulisnya

Tanpa diketahui oleh si kepang berkacamata, ternyata Kira masih berada di ruang koridor dekat kelas mereka. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Oy Kira, kau tidak pulang?", tanya Athrun yang sudah mengambin tasnya di punggungnya.

"Oh, kau duluan saja. Aku ada perlu. Aku mau ke perpus", jawabnya sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Oh… baiklah. Aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa",Athrun dan Kira pun berpisah di persimpangan koridor yang memisahkan jalan menuju ke locker dan ke perpus. Setelah Athrun agak jauh, dia kembali lagi ke kelas, namun tidak masuk ke sana. Dia hanya menunggu diluar. Tidak ada kecurigaan secuilpun yang ada dipikiran Athrun yang saat ini melihat Kira dalam keadaan 'normal'.

_**Endflashback**_

.

Dia diam-diam mengintip dari jendela melihat Lacus mengerjakan soal. "Apakah Lacus bisa mengerjakan soalnya ya…?", Kira yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan Lacus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Lacus sudah selesai dengan soal-soalnya. Dia pun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menyerahkan kertas hasil kerjanya tadi kepada guru matematika killer bin ngiler tersebut. Natarle menerima kertas yang Lacus berikan kepadanya, dan dia melihat jawaban Lacus.

"Kerja bagus, Lacus-san. Kau sudah ada perubahan", puji Natarle yang sudah memeriksa jawaban milik Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Natarle-sensei", jawab Lacus senang. Dia senang karena dia dipuji oleh guru killer tersebut. Jarang-jarang ada murid rata-rata dipuji oleh wanita dengan sorot amethyst yang tajam itu. Melihat Lacus sudah selesai, bak pelari sprinter profesional, Kira langsung kabur dari koridor menuju ke locker sepatu. Dia bersembunyi di balik locker, menanti kedatangan Lacus.

Tidak lama… datanglah yang ditunggu-tungu. Lacus menuju ke tempat payungnya berada. Tapi gadis berkacamata tersebut tidak menemukan payung yang tadi pagi dia bawa. Dia pun kebingungan.

"L..lho? M..mana payungku?", dia mencari benar-benar kemana musnahnya payung satu-satunya alat pelindung dari hujan hari ini. "Mana ya?", dia mulai sedikit panik. Seingatnya dia menaruh payungnya di sini.

_"Bagus!"_, semangatnya saat melihat Lacus kebingungan.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas yang dalam, dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianya, dia pun keluar dari tempat yang masih bertanya-tanya kemana payungnya itu pergi pun tidak sadar kalau Kira sudah di belakangnya.

"Apa kau melupakan di mana payungmu, Lacus-san?", tanya Kira dengan muka yang dibuat polos dan tidak tampak berdosa sama sekali.

"Eh? Kira-san? Ah.. ya.. tadi aku menaruhnya di sini. Tapi.. sekarang tidak ada", jawabnya pelan.

"Apa mungkin tertukar dengan punya orang lain?", Kira berusaha mencari cara agar Lacus yakin payungnya terbawa oleh orang lain.

"Begitu ya…?", alasan itu masuk akal.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku akan berbagi payung denganmu", katanya sambil membuka payungnya yang masih 'aman' . Diam-diam bersemu merah juga wajahnya. "Ayo".

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Lacus pun menerima tawaran dari pemuda dengan manik amethyst yang cool tersebut. Di perjalanan awan mendung memang harus menghiasi langit hari ini. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dibawah guyuran hujan, tetap kering di bawah payung tentunya.

"Kira-san, bolehkah aku yang membawa payungnya? Kira-san sudah mau berbagi denganku, aku merasa tidak enak kalau Kira-san yang memayungiku",pintanya.

Akhirnya dia menyerahkah gagang payungnya kepada Lacus. Membiarkan gadis lugu itu memayunginya.

"Anu… aku bisa mengerjakan soal remidi dengan baik, berkat Kira-san hari ini. Terima kasih banyak", kata Lacus dengan lembut.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah", setidaknya Kira agak senang dia bisa membantu calon korbanya ini.

"Terima kasih banyak", senyumnya tulus ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah berjasa membantunya belajar untuk ulangan remidial itu.

Begitu melihat Lacus tersenyum, rasanya ada yang lain dari wajah Lacus yang lugu dan polos itu. Dia seperti punya… apa ya? Daya tarik?

_"I…imutnya!"_, rutuk Kira dalam hati. Dia tidak menyangka wajah Lacus yang sederhana itu bisa membuatnya berdegup dan secara spontan mengeluarkan rutukanya itu. Padahal sebelumnya banyak gadis cantik yang kecantikanya jauh dari wajah Lacus pun tidak mampu membuatnya deg-degan seperti ini, yang ada dia malah kabur tunggang langgang karena dia takut dengan gadis maupun wanita cantik.

Pikiranya bubar saat gagang payung mengenai kepalanya. Satu kali, dua kali…

"Aduh..", pekiknya pelan. Gagang payung itu masih mengenai kepalanya, sampai dia sadari kalau lengan baju bagian kiri Lacus basah karena terkena air hujan. Dia juga melihat bahwa Lacus lebih mencondongkan payungnya ke arahnya agar Kira tidak kebasahan. Payung yang Kira gunakan ternyata tidak cukup besar untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Kira pun berusaha mengimbangkan payungnya dengan menaikkan sedikit payungnya agar juga bisa melindungi Lacus agar tidak terkena hujan. _"Aku harap… masih ada banyak waktu sebelum sampai di rumahnya…"_

Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka berdua sudah berakhir di depan rumah sederhana milik Lacus.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan aku pulang, Kira-san", Lacus membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Eh.. ya…", jawabnya sambil menyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _"Ah… awalnya aku yang menyembunyikan payungmu"_, ringisnya dalam hati. _"Sekarang waktunya aku ke dalam rumahnya, lalu ke kamarnya.. lalu aku akan…!"_

Lacus tidak paham kenapa Kira masih memayunginya padahal dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia pulang ya?

"_Ayo cepat bawa aku masuk ke rumahmu!",_ kata Kira masih ngotot memayungi Lacus. Walaupun berbicara dalam hati, Lacus tidak akan mengerti apa maksudmu datang kemari, Kira…

"_Ada apa dengan Kira-san ya? Ini kan sudah sampai rumah…"_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang gadis dewasa mungkin berumur dua puluhan keluar dari rumah dengan memakai tank top, dan juga celana pendek. Warna mata torquisse itu hampir sama dengan safir biru milik Lacus.

"Hei, Lacus, kau sudah pulang?", tanya Mirriallia Haww. Kakak dari Lacus Clyne.

"Eh, nee-san?", tolehnya kepada Mirria."Kau membolos kuliah lagi?". Seharusnya jam segini kakaknya pergi kuliah. Tapi dia malah menemukan kakaknya berada di rumah.

"_A..apa?! Kakak?!"_ . Kira syok melihat betapa cantiknya kakak dari Lacus itu. Badanya yang tinggi semampai, dan juga body yang aduhai.

"Gyaa! Kau membawa pulang cowok! Ternyata adikku ini sudah besar rupanya! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar, ayo masuk kedalam! Tidak sopan memperlakukan tamu seperti itu!", Mirria langsung membawa Kira masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah sederhana itu, Kira duduk di ruang tamu yang tidak cukup besar jika ditinggali dua orang. Ada sofa butut, dan juga meja tamu kecil. Di sana juga ada televisi yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu. Benar-benar rumah sederhana pikir Kira.

"Aku Mirria Haww, anak kuliahan dan juga kakak dari Lacus-chan. Astaga… aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Lacus-chan membawa cowok ganteng ke rumah", Mirria berbicara blak-blakan memuji kehebatan adiknya itu bisa membawa pulang Kira Yamato. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Lacus-chan?", godanya.

"Hentikan nee-san!", pertanyaan Mirria membuatnya malu.

"Anu… Lacus-san, dimana kamarmu? Aku.. aku ingin pinjam buku milikmu", Kira berdehem. STRAIGHT! Kira mengatakanya tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Mirria pun langsung menoleh bersamaan dengan Lacus.

"Eh? Kira-san mau meminjam bukuku?", Lacus yang tidak _ngeh_ dengan maksud Kira tersebut. Berbeda dengan Lacus yang telmi, Mirria langsung menyuruh adiknya pergi ke kamarnya. Mungkin Mirria lebih berpengalaman, sehingga dia tahu 'kode' tersebut.

"Cepat rapikan dahulu kamarmu, lalu ganti baju seragammu", Mirria menarik tangan adiknya agar cepat pergi ke kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Kira-kun. Biarkan dia bersiap-siap".

Akhirnya Lacus pergi ke kamarnya, dan merapikanya. Tidak terlalu berantakan sih, tapi ada buku-buku yang tidak pada tempatnya memberikan kesan kurang rapi.

"Dia memang seperti itu semenjak kecil. Terkadang ada orang-orang yang mengganggunya, dan aku selalu melindunginya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Lacus adalah anak yang baik. Jadi aku berharap suatu hari nanti ada orang yang benar-benar mencintai adikku itu", harapan Mirria pada adik satu-satunya tersebut.

Di dalam hati Kira dia merasa tidak enak begitu mendengar dari harapan kakak Lacus yang benar-benar mencintai adik merah mudanya itu.

"_M..maafkan… aku… aku hanya memanfaatkanya untuk itu!"_, jantungnya berdebar-debar karena dia memang memanfaatkan Lacus untuk tujuan itu. Dan itu kesalahanya membuatnya jadi tidak enak hati!

Tapi… kalau diingat-ingat Lacus memang anak baik. Seperti apa yang kakaknya bilang. Lacus mau berbagi rotinya dengan seekor kucing liar, dan juga Lacus rela kebasahan tadi saat pulang demi melindungi Kira agar tidak kebasahan karena payungnya tidak cukup untuk melindungi keduanya.

"Ya… dia orang yang baik…", semu merah kecil tampak di pipi tan Kira.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Halo, Ibu. Ayo hari ini kita makan di luar", ajak Mirria menelfon Ibunya. "Oh, Lacus. Lacus tidak ingin. Kita berdua saja ya? Ah baiklah". Si kakak pun menutup ponselnya. "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua selama dua jam. Jadi… tolong ya, Kira-kun".

"Eh?", Kira tidak percaya kalau dengan mudahnya Mirria mempercayakan adiknya yang lugu itu kepada dirinya. Ini memang hari keberuntungan Kira. Hujan, pencurian payung berhasil dilaksanakan, kakak dari Lacus sendiri mengizinkan Kira untuk berdua saja dengan Lacus, dan tinggal misi utamanya yang belum dia laksanakan.

"Kira-san, aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh naik", panggil Lacus dari lantai dua.

Kira pun meninggalkan ruang tamu, dan menaiki anak tangga ke arah kamar Lacus.

"Maaf kamarnya kecil, Kira-san", Lacus mempersilahkan Kira masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa", tawanya kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan sediakan minuman. Kira-san ingin kopi atau teh?", tanya Lacus yang masih di luar kamarnya. Dia ingin menghidangkan sesuatu untuk tamunya.

"Teh saja tidak apa-apa", jawab Kira. Lacus pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kira sendirian di kamarnya. Dia membuka dasi yang masih terpasang di lehernya, dan membuka dua kancing bajunya dari atas. "Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan…? Ah aku tahu! Aku akan tanya pada Athrun!" Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer ponsel Athrun. "Halo Athrun"

"Ya, apa Kira?", Athrun menjawab telfonya. "Aku sedang sibuk belanja"

"Eh? Belanja? Dimana?", tanya Kira.

"Apotik", jawabnya singkat sambil memberikan uang belanja kepada kasirnya.

"Ke apotik membeli apa?", tanyanya lebih jauh.

"Bukan urusanmu!", Athrun langsung menutup ponselnya.

"E..hei!", pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Apotik… apotik… bukankah apotik itu menjual…k*nd*m?" Pikirnya sampai roda _gear_ otak mesum Kira kembali bekerja dia mengingat sesuatu. Ya! K*ND*M! _"SIAAALL! AKU LUPA MEMBELINYA!" _, kutuk Kira kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana benda yang sangat penting itu tidak dia pikirkan dalam rencana yang sudah hampir berjalan sempurna ini?!

"Kira-san, ini silahkan tehnya", Lacus kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi teh hangat dalam cangkir beserta biskuit-biskuit kecil.

"Te..terima kasih", Kira sampai keringat dingin. Tapi dia tidak boleh gagal. Dia harus melanjutkan rencananya sampai tuntas. _"Baiklah Kira, bukan waktunya untuk sex dulu. Tapi harus dari awal! Aku harus mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dulu!"_

"Anu… buku apa yang Kira-san ingin pinjam?", tanyanya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Kira.

"Bu… buku bahasa Inggris!", jawabnya cepat.

"Oh.. baiklah", Lacus pun merangkak ke bawah kolong meja. Di mana dia menyimpan buku-buku pelajaranya. Saat itu juga Kira melihat Lacus dalam posisi menungging dengan mengenakan rok pendek di atas lutut. Tiba-tiba teringatlah dia kejadian awal pertama dia bertemu dengan si kepang itu di toko buku. Kira sadar, ada sesuatu yang sedang bangkit saat melihat kedua belah paha Lacus yang mulus itu, dan juga bokongnya yang padat berisi. Ya… itu 'adiknya'…

"Ti… tidak…", katanya pelan.

"Eh?", Lacus menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Kira yang pucat dan dia juga memperhatikan Kira dengan keringat-keringat yang jatuh dari kulitnya.

"Tidak! Bukan sekarang! Bukan saatnya!", Kira pun langsung cabut dari kamar Lacus. Dia tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan itu. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari rumah Lacus.

"Ki…Kira-san?", Lacus benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Kira yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Di perjalanan pulang kerumah, Kira masih tetap berlari. Semalaman dia berada di kamar ketakutan karena melihat posisi Lacus yang benar-benar memprovokasinya. Walaupun Lacus tidak tahu alasanya kenapa Kira meninggalkanya secara tiba-tiba dan begitu histeris.

"Aku belum siap… aku belum siap…", dia meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil membayangkan betapa menakutkanya saat 'itu' bangun dan ingin segera melaksanakan tugasnya. **MISI hari ini GAGAL…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinued**


	4. Chapter 4

_**UPDATE KILAT GAK SAMPE 2 X 24 JAM!**_

**_Thx 4 review Cagalli atha zala, Saikari Nafiel, _****_VermieHans _**!

_**Semua saya balas lewat PM ya reviewnya ^^;a**_

**GUNDAM SEED FANFICTION, I'M NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED  
><strong>

**CAST : Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha.**

**PAIR : Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli**

**WARN CONTAIN : ECHII, GAJE, SENSOR PRODUK, BAHASA YANG AH SUDAHLAH, OOC AKUT ('_'lll);a #ampuni_Saya**

**HAPPY READING \^A^/**

.

.

.

.

"Itu semua salahmu, idiot!", Athrun dengan kasarnya memukul kepala Kira dengan buku yang ada ditanganya.

"T..tapi…"tangisnya. Apa yang terjadi kalau saja fans-fans wanita dari Kira Yamato tahu kalau idola mereka bisa menangis seperti anak kecil kayak gini. Beruntung pagi itu belum ramai teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia baru saja mengadu kepada pemuda dengan iris zamrud tersebut tentang misinya yang GATOT di chapter 3**. (AN : Authornya malas nulis flashback, yang gak tau misinya bisa baca di chp 3. Maafkan saya (._.lll) ) . **Wajahnya dibenamkan di bangku yang permukaanya datar itu.

"Hahh… bagaimana kau menghadapi yang kejadian yang sebenarnya kalau begitu saja kau takut?", keluh Athrun sambil menempatkan telapak tanganya di wajahnya.

Lalu perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan begitu melihat Lacus si cupu nan polos memasuki kelas dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan dia sempat tersenyum kepada sepasang sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan seperti sendal jepit itu. Kemana Kira melangkah pasti ada Athrun di sampingnya. Terkecuali kalau sandal jepit sebelahnya itu di pakai oleh adik Kira, yaitu Cagalli.

"Selamat pagi, Athrun-san, Kira-san", sapanya sambil menuju ke bangkunya.

"S…selamat pagi", balas Athrun sambil menyengir melihat Kira yang menarik-narik seragamnya merengek.

"Athrun… tolong aku…", suaranya pasrah.

"Kau memang tidak berguna", komentarnya menanggapi S.O.S _(Save Our Self) _dari sahabatnya.

Di jam istirahat, Lacus pergi ke _vending machine_ soft drink yang berada di lantai dasar. Melihat ada kesempatan Lacus pergi dari kelas, Athrun langsung mengajak Kira untuk pergi keluar kelas mengikuti kemana si rambut kepang itu pergi. Mengikuti? Dari jauh tentunya. Sampai di depan _vending machine_, Lacus sedang melihat-lihat kira-kira minuman apa yang akan dia minum.

"Ayo Kira", Athrun pun melangkah diikuti Kira yang ada di belakangnya.

"Athrun, kau saja ya yang bicara padanya?", bujuk Kira yang masih takut-takut akibat kemarin dia kabur secara tiba-tiba dari kamar Lacus.

"Iya, iya!", jawab Athrun kesal. "Yo, Lacus", sapa Athrun kepada Lacus yang masih bingung dengan minuman pilihanya.

"Eh, Athrun-san? Kau mau beli minuman juga?", tanya Lacus saat dihampiri oleh cowok ganteng itu.

"Ehehehe, ya begitulah", jawabnya bohong.

Lacus melihat ada Kira yang sedari tadi sibuk bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Athrun. Tapi dia tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu. Lacus juga tahu kalau Athrun dan Kira bersahabat karib, jadi wajar kalau mereka berdua selalu bersama. Tapi ada yang satu dia tidak tahu kenapa Kira bersembunyi di balik badan Athrun.

"Anu, Lacus. Bagaimana kalau minggu besok, kita pergi ke kolam renang?", ide Athrun yang sudah dia persiapkan semenjak di dalam kelas tadi.

"Eh? Kolam renang?", si iris safir itu membulatkan matanya kepada kedua pemuda yang menghampirinya ini.

"Ya. Pacarku juga akan datang", kata Athrun bersemangat. Dia harap dengan datangnya Cagalli bisa membuat Lacus mau ikut ke kolam renang karena mereka sama-sama perempuan. "Ayo kita sama-sama berempat pergi ke kolam renang dan bersenang-senang!"

"Eh…", pikirnya sejenak.

"Ayolah, ya, Lacus?", bujuknya. Kalau dalam hal bujuk membujuk Athrun memang pandai merangkai kata-kata.

"Eh… akan kupikirkan", Lacus menjawabnya.

Begitu menjawab seperti itu, Kira langsung mendepak Athrun dari posisinya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi 'memaksa' dengan wajah tsundere dari Kira kepada Lacus.

"Eh!", Lacus bingung dengan ekspresi semacam itu, dan Athrun juga terdepak jauh tak terlihat lagi sosoknya.

"J..Jadi kau tidak jadi ikut?", lagi. Dia merengek dengan air mata yang banjir dari kelopak matanya. Di hadapan Lacus Clyne! Tidak pernah dia lakukan ini sebelumnya di depan orang lain terkecuali Lacus. Oh Lacus kau memang beruntung….

Karena tidak tega melihat Kira merengek seperti itu, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut", senyumnya.

"Betulkah? Baiklah! Aku dan Athrun akan memberi tahu di mana kita akan bertemu nanti!", Kira menghentikan rengekanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya. Yosh! Jawaban yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Kira! Itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Malam hari di apartement Kira, dan Cagalli. Kali ini Athrun ikut makan malam di tempat Kira bersama dengan Cagalli. Hal ini kadang-kadang Athrun lakukan kalau ada keadaan darurat seperti sekarang. Athrun menjelaskan rencana barunya untuk mendekatkan Kira dan Lacus dengan cara yang menyenangkan dengan pergi liburan ke kolam renang.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku ikut ke kolam renang?", tanya Cagalli menyiapkan minuman kepada kakak dan pacarnya.

"Ya? Kumohon Cagalli!", Kira mengatupkan kedua tanganya tanda memohon kepada adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu aku juga tidak ada kegiatan", Cagalli setuju dengan permintaan kakaknya.

"Tapi ingat Kira, dalam rencana ini kau tidak boleh mengacau. Turunkan libidomu, dan kita ke sana untuk mendekatkanmu pada Lacus, kau mengerti? Awas kau macam-macam padanya", ancam Athrun.

"Lakukan itu kalau kau ingin rencana ini berhasil", tambah Cagalli.

"Baik!", Kira bersemangat sekali untuk besok. Walaupun mungkin agak susah…

Waktu yang sama di rumah sederhana Lacus, dia sedang kebingungan dia harus menggunakan apa saat ke kolam renang nanti. Gadis itu membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaianya, namun dia tidak menemukan pakaian renang di sana, terkecuali baju renang sekolah…

"Ini kenapa sebenarnya kenapa aku bilang 'akan memikirkanya' dulu… Aku tidak punya baju renang….", Lacus melihat baju renang sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah kakak Lacus yang montok bin bahenol masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi…

"Hai Lacus-chan, kau sedang apa?", Mirria melihat adiknya mojok sendiri di ujung kamar sambil menekuk kakinya. Melihat kamar adiknya yang berantakan karena Lacus membongkar baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari, Mirria jadi heboh. "L..Lacus! Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?!"

Dan…

"Oh… kau ingin pergi ke kolam renang bersama Kira-kun dan teman-temanya tapi kau tidak punya baju renang…?", Lacus akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada kakaknya. "Mmh… kalau ke toko mungkin sudah tidak sempat ya… bagaimana kalau pakai saja punya baju renangku? Aku punya. Tapi tidak pernah kupakai", sebagai kakak yang baik, Mirria membantu adiknya keluar dalam kesulitan ini.

"Eh…?", Lacus senang menerima tawaran kakaknya itu. Tapi… "M..mana mungkin aku pakai-pakain seperti ini, nee-san!", jeritnya.

"Wohohoho, memang kita itu bersaudara, ya! Kalau kakaknya seksi, adiknya juga pasti seksi!", puji Mirria yang melihat adiknya itu begitu seksi dengan memakai bikini berwarna putih tulang. Badan seksi Lacus benar-benar terekspos jelas!

"I…ini terlalu terbuka!", protesnya. Kedua tanganya sibuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang hampir keluar karena mungkin ukuran bikini bagian atasnya itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran dada Lacus yang berukuran F cup. Wajahnya memerah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang akan melihatnya dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Bikini memang seperti itu, Lacus…", tanggap Mirria. "Masa iya kau mau menggunakan pakaian renang sekolahmu ke kolam renang?"

.

.

.

Di taman bermain sekaligus kolam renang, hari minggu tiba disambut ceria oleh orang-orang yang mengharapkan liburan dengan bahagia di sana. Termasuk Kira, Athrun, dan juga Cagalli. Terutama Kira yang akan melakukan pendekatan lagi kepada Lacus. Beruntung Athrun dapat membujuk si kacamata itu agar ikut. Ya, ini juga berkat rengekanya kepada Lacus sih…

Kira, Athrun, dan Cagalli bagai menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang saat itu ramai mengunjungi kolam renang. Bagaimana tidak? Cagalli diapit oleh dua cowok ganteng level unlimited. Bagaikan top model, dengan proposi tubuh yang sempurna, Cagalli cuek saja melihat ada beberapa lelaki meliriknya dengan bikini hijau mint nya. Tubuh Kira dan Athrun yang super atletis bin seksi menjadikan mereka berdua bahan perbincangan di kalangan wanita.

"Kemana Lacus ya? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi…", iris zamrud Athrun memindai pengunjung-pengunjung kolam renang mencari sosok Lacus di antara mereka.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa sosok Lacus itu yang membuat kakakku jadi tergila-gila seperti ini", Cagalli juga antusias ingin melihat Lacus.

"Apa dia belum datang ya?", Kira harap-harap cemas.

"A..ano…", suara Lacus membuat Kira dan Athrun berpaling ke arah sumber suara itu.

Bagaikan gledek disiang bolong. Athrun, dan Kira tidak percaya kalau ini adalah Lacus Clyne yang cupu itu. Benar-benar indah! Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau 'dalamnya' Lacus itu lebih indah dari penampilan luarnya. Tubuhnya putih bersih, perut Lacus juga datar, pinggangnya ramping, lekuk tubuhnya jelas seperti gitar spanyol, apalagi… dadanya itu loh… bikin cowok manapun ingin berlanding ria di dadanya yang terlihat empuk itu. Makanya ada pepatah bilang 'Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilanya'…

"L…Lacus…", Kira hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia lalu mundur selangkah. Tiba-tiba adiknya dengan kejam menginjak kakinya agar, Kira tidak kabur.

KRAK!

"GYAA!", jerit Kira kesakitan.

"Hei, Lacus. Wah, aku khawatir kau tidak datang. Kami bertiga menunggumu loh", sambut Athrun.

"Eh be..benarkah? Maaf aku tidak memakai kacamataku, sehingga agak susah menemukan kalian. Maaf", Lacus meminta maaf. Walaupun pandanganya sedikit kabur, karena dia rabun jauh, dia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dengan bikini hijau bersama Kira dan Athrun.

"Hallo, aku Cagalli. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lacus", sapa Cagalli masih belum melepaskan injakan kakinya. Iris amber Cagalli menyelidiki tentang Lacus ini. Dia sebagai wanita berkelas, tahu betul kalau gadis lugu incaran kakaknya ini memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi magnet bagi laki-laki seperti kakaknya. Sungguh, wajah Lacus tidak cupu sepertiapa yang Kira katakan. Lacus itu sudah menarik, mungkin kurang dipoles atau bagaimana ya? Bukan cupu sebenarnya… tapi dia itu IMUT level unlimited. Yah itu sih bagi yang menyadari… tapi Cagalli menilai Lacus dengan nilai A.

"Salam kenal", Lacus menjabat tangan Cagalli. Kalau diperhatikan Cagalli cantik ya! Pikir Lacus saat melihat lebih dekat ke sosok gadis yang usianya lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Lacus, ini pacarku yang kemarin aku bilang. Dia juga adik dari Kira",kata Athrun menjelaskan.

"HE?! Adik Kira-san?!", dia histeris. Benar-benar keluarga yang sempurna. Kakaknya yang ganteng, punya adik yang cantik seperti Cagalli.

Akhirnya mereka menikmati liburan mereka di kolam renang. Athrun dan Cagalli bermain air di kolam renang saling bermain air. Sedangkan Kira dan Lacus hanya duduk dipinggir kolam melihat keduanya begitu mesra menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau pacar dari Athrun-san itu adik Kira-san…", safir Lacus berusaha bekerja dengan baik agar pandanganya tidak kabur.

"E..ehh begitulah…", jawabnya seadanya. _"Athrun, dan Cagalli kurang ajar… Kalian berdua mesra-mesraan, sedangkan aku berdua dengan Lacus di sini hanya melihat kalian berdua pamer… kemesraan di hadapanku",_ kutuk kakak Cagalli tersebut. Ini sih rencana berat sebelah namanya… Tapi dia sadar, dia juga tidak bisa mengganggu kesenangan dari adik dan pacarnya. Akhirnya Kira pun langsung mengambil inisiatif. "Lacus, ayo kita ke kolam arus", Kira berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya.

Lacus pun menuruti permintaan Kira semenjak Kira yang mentraktir dirinya bersama Athrun, dan Cagalli ke kolam renang. Itu menghabiskan uang jajan Kira selama tiga hari kedepan. Dia terancam tidak sangu sekolah selama tiga hari. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Cagalli, karena adiknya itu mau memasakkan bekal ke sekolah untuknya. Saat menerima telapak tangan Lacus, tiba-tiba Kira teringat sesuatu.

_"Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi… aku baru kali ini menyentuh tanganya… sangat lembut dan hangat…"_, Kira berbicara dalam hati sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin-kemarin.

Sampai di kolam arus, Kira dan Lacus berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Syukurlah Kira bisa menahan libidonya dengan bercerita tentang hal-hal sekolah. Kenapa pilih topik sekolah? Karena mungkin Lacus yang anak baru tidak mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah mereka. Lacus pun antusias dengan cerita Kira.

_"Ternyata ada untungnya juga ya… Bisa seperti ini. Aku bisa latihan agar tahan godaan, tahan mimisan, tahan dekat-dekat dengan perempuan…",_ pikirnya meringis. Walaupun perjuanganya itu sangat berat. Setiap kali pandangan matanya jatuh ke dada Lacus yang super itu, dia berusaha menarik lagi darah mimisanya yang sudah siap meluncur dari lubang hidungnya. Agar tidak terfokus ke dada milik si rambut pink itu, dia berenang perlahan mendahului Lacus.

Tiba-tiba arus besar yang otomatis menyala setiap berapa menit sekali itu membuat Lacus yang berada di belakang posisi Kira berhenti.

"Gyaa!", jerit Lacus kecil.

Mendengar jeritan kecil Lacus, Kira langsung menoleh. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kira pun berenang kembali menghampir Lacus yang terpaku dari tadi. Bahkan dia menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya ke air.

"Ada apa Lacus? Kakimu keram?", tanya Kira khawatir. Jangan sampai dia menyebabkan kecelakaan ini pada anak orang. Mungkin Mirria tidak akan lagi mengizinkan dirinya ada di kamar Lacus secara legal.

"I…Itu… B…Bikiniku bagian atasku ha…hanyut…" wajah Lacus merah padam. Dia sangat malu saat bagian dadanya itu tidak tertutup apapun. Dia mengutuk kakaknya yang memaksanya memakai bikini yang terlalu terbuka ini.

"Hanyut… Bikini mu?", loading…. Proccess…

POFFF! Kepala Kira pun meletup saat dia selesai menerima proses informasi yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"HANYUT?! Bagaimana bisa?!", Kira shock! Sekarang dia bingung kemana si bikini itu pergi! Kira tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari bikini itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menyelam. Matanya melotot saat di dalam air dia melihat sedikit bagian puting Lacus sedikit terlihat karena kedua tanganya tidak cukup untuk melindungi dadanya yang besar itu. Tidak bertahan sedetik pun, Kira langsung keluar dari dalam air. "Ti.. tidak ada di dalam!", pikiranya tak karuan. Jantungnya ingin meletus karena tidak dapat mengatur degup jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Sampai mata amtehyst Kira melihat ada sesuatu yang agak jauh, itu bikini milik Lacus!

"B..bagaimana ini?", tanya Lacus panik. Tidak mungkin dia keluar tanpa menggunakan pelindung satu-satunya bagian area sensitifnya itu.

"T..tenang Lacus! Aku akan…", belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada seorang pengunjung yang tidak sengaja menabrak Lacus dari belakang.

BUG!

"Gya!", pekiknya tidak sengaja memeluk Kira yang saat ini ada di hadapanya.

"Ah, maaf nona", kata pengunjung itu berlalu.

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik…

_"AAAAAAAAAAA!"_, jerit Kira keras dalam hati saat menyadari dada Lacus yang super montok itu menempel ke dadanya yang bidang nan atletis. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya kumpulan daging empuk itu terpantul di dadanya. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Kira langsung pingsan di tempat. Bukanya tadi berniat menolong Lacus yang bikini nya hanyut, malah Lacus harus meminta bantuan kepada _life guard_ (?) untuk menyelamatkan Kira yang tenggelam, tidak lupa dia meminta bantuan untuk mencarikan bikininya yang hilang dengan terpaksa….

Akhirnya keempatnya menyelesaikan acara bersenang-senang itu di sore hari. Syukurlah hari ini kolamnya tidak menjadi 'Lautan Merah' akibat darah mimisan dari Kira. Kalau benar itu terjadi, akan sangat menderitanya petugas kebersihan kolam itu untuk menguras kolam renang sebesar ini…

Kemampuan Kira mengontrol darah mimisan yang keluar dari hidungnya mulai membaik! Syukurlah!

Mereka berempat sedang berada di restoran cepat saji langganan Athrun, dan Cagalli kencan. Kali ini baik Kira dan Lacus tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mereka benar-benar canggung akibat kejadian tadi siang.

"Hei, Lacus, ayo makan makananya", Cagalli mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berkata manis. "Kira, kau juga", perintah adiknya.

Kira tidak berbicara apapapun. Dia hanya tertunduk melihat burger yang sudah tersedia di mejanya. Sudah sepuluh menit burger itu duduk manis di hadapan Kira menunggu cowok cool itu memakanya. Tapi sepertinya burger itu bakalan masuk angin karena sedari tadi hanya angin yang membelai-belainya tanpa bungkus.

_"Sangat memalukan… aku pingsan di depan Lacus… bagaimana bisa aku menjadi pejantan Tangguh jika seperti itu?"_, Kira tidak memperdulikan Cagalli.

"Hei, Kira. Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Athrun melihat sahabatnya down.

Tiba-tiba mata amber Cagalli melihat ada orang-orang yang lalu lalang menggunakan yukata.

"Sepertinya banyak orang yang memakai yukata ya?", Athrun juga memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya.

"E…hei! Aku ingat! Pengelola kolam renang dan taman bermain akan mengadakan pertunjukkan kembang api malam ini pukul 07.30 malam!", Cagalli ingat dia melihat poster promosi pertunjukkan kembang api saat memasuki kolam renang tadi. "Sepertinya kita bisa menyewa yukata di sana". Kira dan Lacus menolehi Cagalli.

.

.

.

Malam harinya sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api. Kira dan Athrun menunggu Cagalli dan Lacus yang saat ini sedang berada di toko yang menyewakan yukata di sana. Cagalli sibuk memilihkan yukata yang cocok untuk Lacus. Dia memaksa gadis lugu itu untuk mengenakanya. Bahkan dia yang membayari penyewaan yukata itu.

"Hmm.. yang ini… tidak cocok…", Cagalli berusaha mencarikan yukata terbaik agar bisa digunakan Lacus. Dia sendiri sudah memakai yukata pilihanya. Yaitu dengan warna hijau mint kesukaanya dan tema bunga matahari sebagai gambarnya. "Ah yang ini!"

Cagalli memilihkan yukata berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura, sesuai dengan rambut Lacus yang juga berwarna senada. Entah kenapa Lacus merasa Cagalli memperlakukanya dengan spesial, padahal dia belum mengenal adik dari Kira ini.

"A..anu… terima kasih banyak, Cagalli-san. Kau menyewakan yukata ini untukku…", kata Lacus yang dibantu Cagalli memakaikan yukata pilihan gadis dengan surai blonde itu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau memang cocok memakainya", Cagalli tertawa senang. Cagalli merasa yakin, gadis ini adalah gadis tepat untuk kakak laki-lakinya yang gila itu. Bukan tepat untuk melepaskan keperjakaanya, tapi mengajari bahwa untuk melakukan sex itu juga dilandasi dengan dasar cinta dan rasa saling percaya satu sama lain. Walaupun keduanya masih jauh dari hal tersebut. Cagalli bisa melihat, bahwa Lacus yang polos bisa membimbing Kira yang idiot dan _freak _itu kembali ke jalan yang benar untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya. Sudah selesai dengan pakaianya, Cagalli juga mendandani Lacus dengan menggulung sedikit rambutnya menjadi sanggul kepang yang kemudian diplintir (?) sehingga menjadi sanggul besar. "Yosh, kita sudah selesai".

Saat sudah selesai, mereka berdua kembali, tapi…

"Kira! Athrun!", Cagalli berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kakak dan juga pacarnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Cagalli?", tanya Athrun melihat kekasihnya itu mengatur nafas setelah berlari ke arahnya.

"Gawat! Lacus hilang!", kata Cagalli. Kabar itu membuat Kira dan Athrun syok!

"Apa katamu?!', Kira tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari adiknya.

"Yang benar, Cagalli? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Athrun juga yang panik mendengar hal tersebut.

"Saat perjalanan kembali, tiba-tiba aku terpisah darinya karena banyaknya orang. Aku sudah cari-cari tapi tidak ketemu", Cagalli pun ikutan panik.

"Si..sial!", rutuk Kira. Sudah cukup bikini Lacus hilang, kali ini orangnya pun juga hilang. Benar-benar hari yang ah sudahlah bagi Kira. Sangat menyebalkan! Dia harus menanggung malu karena pingsan di depan Lacus, sekarang gadis yang menyebabkanya pingsan itu hilang entah kemana. Reputasinya sebagai cowok cool itu benar-benar hancur karena Lacus.

"Ayo kita cari, Kira!", seru Cagalli. Tapi Kira tidak bergeming. Melihat Kira tidak merespon, dengan lancangnya Athrun menampar pipi Kira.

PLAK!

"Eh?", tamparan dari tangan Athrun meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Kira.

"A…Athrun…", Cagalli tidak pernah menyangka kalau Athrun berani melayangkan tamparan kepada kakaknya.

"Idiot! Aku sudah berusaha menolongmu dengan mengajak Lacus kemari! Bisakah kau lupakan dahulu pikiran mesummu itu dan cari dia?!", Athrun mulai muak dengan Kira yang tidak berinisiatif mencari Lacus. "Kemana harga dirimu sebagai lelaki hah?!", bentak Athrun tidak main-main. Kalau Athrun sudah membentak seperti ini, berarti dia serius marahnya. "Apa katamu? Jantan? Dasar pengecut!", pemuda beriris zamrud itu menghardik dan pergi meninggalkan Kira yang masih terpaku. "Ayo Cagalli, kita cari Lacus", Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli meninggalkan Kira.

"Tu…Tunggu Athrun!", Cagalli tidak dapat menolak ajakan Athrun.

"Sial… Sial!", Kira benci sekali kata-kata Athrun yang begitu melukai harga dirinya itu. Dia pun berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Acara kembang api sudah dimulai. Karena merasa direndahkan oleh Athrun, dia harus mencari Lacus.

Lacus tersesat di kerumunan orang-orang. Matanya yang rabun jauh tidak dapat menemukan Cagalli walaupun dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang mirip dengan Cagalli dari dekat. Bahkan dia mengampiri mereka. Tapi sayang hasilnya nihil.

"B…bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik…", minus matanya yang buruk semakin menyulitkanya jika seperti ini. Apalagi ini sudah malam. Dia tidak memprediksi kalau dia tidak akan sampai malam seperti ini. Dia pikir akan kembali ke rumah sore hari. Itu sebabnya dia tidak memakai kacamata yang biasa dia pakai sehari-hari. Mana mungkin dia mengenakan kacamata saat berenang. Lacus mulai putus asa mencari keberadaan Kira, Cagalli, dan Athrun.

Di Athrun dan Cagalli, mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka saat sudah agak jauh dari Kira. Lalu Cagalli berkomentar pada perbuatan Athrun yang berani menampar kakaknya itu.

"Hei, Athrun, aku tahu kau marah, tapi kau tidak perlu menampar Kira seperti itu 'kan?", tanya Cagalli membela kakaknya sedikit.

"Anak bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran. Pada awalnya memang sudah rencana kita berdua 'kan agar anak itu bisa memiliki sedikit tanggung jawab kepada calon pasanganya? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal seperti itu?", Athrun juga sedikit menyesal karena perbuatanya kelewatan seperti tadi.

"Iya sih… Tapi, aku berpikir… Bahwa Kira akan menjadi lelaki yang baik kalau dia bersama dengan Lacus", Cagalli manggut-manggut setuju.

"Ya. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa menjadi Pejantan Tangguh, dengan cita-cita bisa melindungi gadis yang tepat dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bukan cita-cita mesum seperti itu…", Athrun hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik bagi Kira dan Lacus.

"Ya, Pejantan Tangguh, seperti Athrun, tentunya", goda Cagalli sambil menikmati kembang api sambil bersendar ke pundak Athrun.

Kira berlari lari mencari Lacus ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat kembang api yang sudah dimulai. Sampai manik amethyst Kira bisa menemukan sosok Lacus yang kebingungan mencari seseorang. Siapa yang dicari? Cagalli yang terpisah dari dirinya.

GREP!

"E..eh?", Lacus merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tanganya.

"Anak bodoh, kenapa kau bisa terpisah dari Cagalli?", tanyanya kesal.

"K…Kira-san?", Lacus menyadari suara itu adalah suara Kira. Hatinya senang saat Kira berhasil menemukanya. Padahal dia sudah patah arang karena tidak menemukan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau ini… lamban, bodoh, ceroboh", komentarny pemuda itu pelan. Sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Lacus karena ledakan-ledakan kembang api yang sangat cantik tengah berlangsung diantara mereka. Kira sadar kalau Lacus dengan pakaian yukakata ini benar-benar mempesona dirinya. Wajah polos Lacus yang tersenyum senang tidak terlepas dari tadi saat Kira mengomentarinya pedas seperti itu. Tentu saja karena Lacus tidak mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih…", ucapnya dengan mengelus punggung tangan Kira.

"Eh?!" Kira kaget saat Lacus mengusap-usap tanganya.

"Kira-san mencariku… Kira-san benar-benar laki-laki yang baik", senyumnya.

PLOF!

Kira langsung membuang mukanya, berharap Lacus tidak melihat kedua pipinya menjadi merah seperti tomat. Dia langsung mencari alasan.

"I..Itu normal 'kan? Aku ini laki-laki. Aku yang mengajakmu kemari, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan kau aman sampai pulang…", katan Kira masih curi-curi pandang ke Lacus yang tidak seberapa melihat karena minus matanya yang parah itu. Hatinya berdebar-debar saat Lacus memujinya seperti itu. "A..ayo kita cari Cagalli dan Athrun itu!", Kira menggandeng tangan Lacus dengan erat agar gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak terpisah dari dirinya.

"Hmm… ayo", Lacus mengikuti kemana Kira membawanya pergi.

Entah ada perasaan apa yang menghinggapi Kira sehingga dia begitu bahagia bisa memegang tangan gadis lugu itu. Rasanya ada yang lain di hati kecil 'tsundere' nya...

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf telat upload, karena Auth nya lagi ****UAS, sibuk dengan kodingan-kodingan itu (T_T)**_**  
><strong>_

**...**

**_Thx 4 review Cagalli atha zala, Saikari Nafiel, _****_VermieHans, popcaga, all silent readers _**!

_**Semua saya balas lewat PM ya reviewnya ^^;a**_

**GUNDAM SEED FANFICTION, I'M NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED  
><strong>

**CAST : Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, Shinn Asuka  
><strong>

**PAIR : Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli**

**WARN CONTAIN : ECHII, GAJE, SENSOR PRODUK, BAHASA YANG AH SUDAHLAH, OOC AKUT ('_'lll);a #ampuni_Saya**

**HAPPY READING \^A^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di restoran cepat saji, Kira dan Athrun kembali makan siang bersama. Kali ini setelah pulang sekolah mereka mampir dulu ke sana. Biasanya Kira melakukan ini karena Cagalli tidak sempat memasakkkan makan siang untuknya karena dia ada kegiatan di sekolah. Karena si adik merupakan orang yang aktif mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler seperti drama, basket, dan yang sana Kira menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi di malam saat kembang api itu berlangsung.

"Jadi, begitulah yang terjadi", ungkap Kira bahagia.

"Syukurlah, kalian memang cocok", komentar Athrun menyambut baik apa yang Kira alami kemarin. Memang itulah yang diharapkan oleh Athrun dan Cagalli. Untungnya Kira tidak macam-macam pada Lacus. Jika dia macam-macam mungkin saja, Athrun akan mengamuk karena rencananya itu dirusak oleh Kira. Tapi dia cukup senang dengan strateginya yang berhasil kemarin, selain dapat mendekatkan Kira kepada Lacus, dia juga bisa kencan bersama Cagalli. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"A…apa?! Itu bukan seperti yang kau kira aku menyukainya!", dia berdiri menolak mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya. "Aku menggunakanya untuk menghilangkan keperjakaanku!", wajahnya memerah panas.

"Baiklah, baiklah",Athrun akhirnya mengalah.

"Lagipula, aku pikir aku sudah hampir dekat dengan itu", jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

"Kau… percaya diri sekali ya?", si rambut biru navy itu sebal sambil menyeruput _soft drink-_nya dari sedotan.

"Apa gunanya aku tampan, atletis, jenius, tapi kalau tidak percaya diri", kata Kira sambil mengibaskan poninya."Jadi… aku ingin beli 'itu' ".

" 'Itu' ?"

Kira menolehi kanan kiri. Lalu didekatkanya bibrinya ke telinga Athrun yang akan dia beritahu dengan berbisik bisik, si Athrun yang masih menyedot _soft drink_ pun mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya sampai…

BRRRRRBBBBHHHHH!

Athrun Zala menyemprotkan _soft drink_ yang baru saja dia hisap dari sedotan…

"Apa maksudmu, dasar mesum?!", Athrun bangkit dari duduknya langsung menggebrak meja dimana saat ini dia sedang makan berdua dengan Kira. Sehingga membuat pengunjung-pengunjung lain menoleh ke arah meja Kira dan Athrun.

.

.

Pagi di lain hari, Kira berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, dari jalanan tersebut kecuali Kira yang sedang bersenandung senang karena sesuatu. Tidak biasanya dia bisa sesenang itu. Dia harus pergi ke locker terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti sepatunya. Tidak di sangka dia menemukan Athrun sedang memakai sepatunya di sana.

"Yo, Athrun. Pagi", sapa Kira.

"Pagi", setelah selesai mengganti sepatu, keduanya berjalan menuju ke kelas. Tapi Athrun malah ditarik oleh Kira ke toilet. "A.. ada apa kau membawaku kesini?", tanya Athrun keheranan. Kalau untuk menemaninya buang air kecil tidak perlu seperti ini 'kan? Athrun bisa menunggunya diluar…

"Itu…", Kira awalnya takut kalau harus memberitahu ini pada Athrun.

"Cepat katakan! Aku tidak mau image ku sebagai laki-laki tulen hancur gara-gara seorang laki-laki mesum membawaku ke dalam satu bilik toilet! ", Athrun sudah siap dengan tasnya, siap akan menghantam kepala Kira lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Kira untuk membuka diskusi dalam toiletnya hari ini.

"Menurutku tentang apa?", tanya Athrun balik.

"Aku 'kan sudah berada di kamarnya, dan kita kemarin juga kencan bersama. Aku bisa mulai mendorongnya 'kan?", tanyanya antusias. "Itu akan menjadi waktu yang pas!"

"Apa?", si bijak nan dewasa ini tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang ada di hadapanya ini. Sepandai apapun Athrun Zala, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti isi otak dari Kira Yamato yang isinya hanya _echii, echii, echii_, dan _echii._

"Ayo kita lakukan!", dengan PD nya Kira memperlihatkan selusin k*nd*m yang masih utuh.

"KAU INGIN AKU BUNUH YA?!", tidak tunggu lama, Athrun langsung menghantamkan tasnya ke kepala Kira dengan keras. Dia tidak menyangka Kira benar-benar sudah kelewatan seperti ini. Kemarin dia di ajak oleh kakak dari Cagalli itu pergi ke apotik membeli k*nd*m bersama. Apa maksudnya ini?! Bagaimana kalau para pembaca dan para mahluk spesies _fujoshi_ salah persepsi dengan tulisan ambigu ini?! Bisa hancur image Athrun Zala di mata para fansnya!

"A..aku tahu kau akan marah…", tumbuhlah benjolan warna merah di jidat Kira.

"Yah… aku juga berpikir kalau Lacus merupakan pilihan yang baik. Dia juga bukan perempuan yang memaksakan dirinya ke laki-laki…", Athrun mengungkapkan pendapatnya kepada Kira.

.  
>.<p>

Di perjalanan saat akan menuju ke perpustakaan, Kira memikirkan kalau Lacus tidak pernah keluar rumah bersama teman-temanya, kecuali dirinya, Athrun, dan Cagalli tentunya. Dia semakin berpikir positif kalau Lacus itu masih suci. Pikiranya buyar saat dia menemukan Lacus berbicara dengan seorang pemuda di lorong tersebut.

"Ya? Ada apa?", tanya Lacus halus.

"Itu…", si pemuda dengan surai hitam itu terlihat membawa buku di tanganya.

"_Si…siapa itu?!",_ jerit Kira dalam hati, dia lalu bersembunyi di balik tiang dekat dinding_. "Di..dia mungkin cuma menanyakan arah…"_, takut-takut dia mengintip dari balik tiang. _"Aku yakin…"_

"Ini buku yang kemarin aku hilangkan aku ganti. Maaf ya aku baru bisa menggantinya sekarang", si rambut hitam itu terlihat tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih. Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum menggunakanya. Santai saja", jawab Lacus menerima buku yang masih rapi di sampul dengan plastik sepertinya memang benar-benar baru dibeli dari toko buku.

"Oh ya. Ini coklat untukmu. Kau suka coklat bukan? Kemarin aku belajar memasak bersama Ibu. Kupikir… aku ingin kau mencobanya", tidak lupa dia memberikan bungkusan coklat yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan bungkus plastik lucu berwarna merah muda.

"Wah! Terima kasih banyak!", Lacus menerima coklat itu dengan senang hati.

"_Si…siapa itu… ?",_ Kira tidak menyangka ada orang yang berani mencuri startnya dengan cara memberikan coklat kepada Lacus. Kira pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat keduanya berjalan bersama beriringan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!", Kira membuka pintu.

"Kau itu yang ada apa…", lirih Athrun sambil melihat Kira yang pergi ke pojokan kelas sambil bermuran durja. Kira menceritakan apa yang barusan dia lihat saat perjalananya ke perpustakaan. Ada seorang pemuda memberikan buku beserta coklat kepada si kacamata itu. "Kira, kau ternyata penakut juga ya". Menarik nafas dalam, Athrun kembali memberikan alasan yang mungkin masuk akal agar si surai coklat ini tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. "Lalu, apa ada yang salah kalau Lacus mempunyai teman laki-laki? Satu atau dua orang tidak masalah kan?"

"T..tapi dia membuat coklat untuk Lacus!", belanya membenarkan diri.

"Eh? Coklat? Tapi, bukan berarti itu pacarnya bukan?", cukup aneh juga kalau seorang cowok memberikan coklat kepada anak perempuan. "Memang sih, dia tidak cukup menarik kalau dilihat hanya sepintas. Tapi, kau ingat kan, kata Cagalli. Dia punya potensi yang bagus. Kau juga tahu 'dalam' nya bagaimana", Athrun merujuk ke bodi aduhai Lacus.

Di saat istirahat tiba, Athrun mendorong-dorong Kira agar mau maju untuk berhadapan dengan Lacus yang belakangan sibuk di perpustakaan. Dia yakin kalau Lacus saat ini Lacus berada di tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu, Athrun!", tolak Kira. Sengaja tidak dilangkahkanya kakinya agar tidak tambah maju ke arah tujuan mereka. Perpus.

"Ayo cepat tanya saja!", Athrun tidak perduli tolakan Kira. Dia masih mendorong Kira walaupun si manik amethyst itu tidak mau bergerak.

"Tapi!", rengeknya.

Banyak murid-murid yang keluar masuk perpustakaan , dan… keluarlah orang yang mereka cari. Siapa lagi? Si Lacus tentunya. Terlihat juga dia bersama dengan seorang cowok imut, dengan rambut hitamnya yang agak berhambur sedikit, dan juga iris rubinya yang merah lucu seperti kelinci.

"Oh… itu", Athrun melihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya akrab sekali dengan Lacus. "Dia tidak buruk juga…", katanya.

"Athrun!", Kira dan Athrun bersembunyi dibalik tiang.

"Shh!", Athrun menutup mulut Kira agar bisa tenang. Sepertinya Lacus dan juga pemuda itu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu malam ini", kata si pemuda misterius yang saat ini jadi sorotan sepasang sahabat yang mengintainya dari jauh.

"Apa?! Malam ini? Ke rumahnya?", iris zamrud Athrun melebar. Terkejut. "Kira?" Melihat kebelakang, Kira terkejut dan berubah menjadi batu karena shock mendengar rencana tersebut. "D..dia tidak pernah bilang kalau pemuda itu pacarnya… ya 'kan?", Athrun sweatdrop.

Sore harinya, Athrun berkunjung lagi ke rumah Kira dan Cagalli. Lagi-lagi tiga serangkai itu berkumpul di kamar milik Kira. Mendengar masalah baru, dan mencari solusinya. Masalahnya? Tentu kebingunan. Siapa pemuda yang sepertinya tertarik juga dengan Lacus itu?

"Lacus sialan!", umpat Kira sambil menenggak minuman bersodanya langsung dari botol ukuran satu liter.

"Kau ingin melarutkan kesedihanmu dengan minum soda? Itu tidak sehat", komentar Cagalli datar melihat kakaknya patah hati.

"Tapi, kalau dia benar-benar punya pacar, seharusnya dia mengatakanya sebelum dia pergi ke kolam renang 'kan?", Athrun melipat tangan.

"Benar juga..", si blonde juga setuju. "Tapi firasatku mengatakan dia tidak pernah memiliki pacar kalau dilihat-lihat… dia seperti amatir…", diam-diam Cagalli melirik Kira yang masih menangisi ketidak jelasan status Lacus saat ini. Sebenarnya dia juga menyindir kakaknya, tapi Kira-nya tidak sadar. Amatir…

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus menyewa pembunuh bayaran? Be..berapa harganya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mampu membayarnya?", Kira panik.

"Lupakan masalah tentang pembunuh bayaran, dan diamlah", putus Cagalli melihat kakaknya yang lebay.

"Hahh… baiklah. Kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayo kita ketempat Lacus!", Athrun berdiri saat mengusulkan idenya.

Begitu mendengar ide dari calon adik iparnya,Kira langsung ciut. Apa ke rumah Lacus?

"Kau ingin menyelesaikan ini bukan?", tekan Athrun yang melihat Kira menciut.

"Menyelesaikan? Aku takut… tapi aku juga ingin pergi…", Kira mengambil kacamata hitamnya, serta blazer hitamnya dari lemari. Dandananya seperti MIB yang siap untuk menginvestigasi alien-alien yang bertebaran di muka bumi.

"Kau memang siap ya?!", bentak Cagalli bersamaan dengan Athrun.

Keduanya saat ini berada di jalan menuju ke rumah Lacus. Senja saat ini begitu _mellow_ bagi Kira yang ragu-ragu. Dia masih memikirkan dampak apa yang akan terjadi kalau sudah sampai di rumah Lacus nanti.

"Tapi, apa benar kita pergi ke rumahnya? Pasti akan banyak drama di sana…", walaupun Kira terkenal dengan hatinya yang tsundere, sok cool, sok prince charming, dia paling tidak menyukai perselisihan yang melibatkan perasaan seperti ini. Karena sejujurnya dia merupakan anak yang ingin memiliki banyak teman, dan ingin selalu berada di posisi yang terbaik diantara teman-temanya. Dia takut akan bersaing dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau tidak perduli kalau Lacus diambil darimu?", pertanyaan Athrun membuat kepala Kira terangkat. "Jangan lari seperti itu! Semuanya baik-baik saja! Aku berada di sisimu!", Athrun bersemangat sekali. Tentu saja dia bersemangat. Dia akan selalu mendukung penuh sahabatnya.

Sampai di dekat rumah Lacus, sepasang sahabat itu sedang mengintai dari beberapa meter dari rumah Lacus. Lalu, tidak lama berselang datanglah si iris ruby itu membawa kantong kresek(plastik) yang berisi daun bawang dan juga sayuran lainya.

"J..jangan katakan! Kantong kresek itu isinya dipenuhi dengan k*nd*m!", Kira mengira-ngira apa yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu ke rumah Lacus.

"Kantong kresek dengan isi daun bawang?", liriknya ke Kira. Dia mengoreksi apa yang Kira perkirakan itu salah.

"Hore! Kita akan makan daging!", seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat diikat dua sekitaran umur dua belas tahun mengikuti pemuda itu pergi, diikuti oleh dua orang paru baya dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Satu keluarga?", pekik Athrun.

"Selamat datang!",dari tuan rumah, Mirria menyambut kedatangan tamunya tersebut.

Ternyata keluarga pemuda surai hitam itu sedang ada acara barbeque di halaman rumah Lacus. Di sana ada juga Lacus dan kakaknya yang membantu untuk mempersiapkan acara bakar-bakar daging itu.

"Barbeque?", Kira tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan pesta kecil di halaman rumah Lacus ini. Tiga menit mereka mengintai tidak terjadi kejadian yang berarti. Sampai…

KRUUUKKK

Cacing-cacing di dalam perut Kira dan Athrun berdemo karena sudah tidak tahan dengan lezatnya bau barbeque yang menghampiri keduanya. _Aku ingin makan juga! Kenapa kami hanya mendapatkan baunya?! Apa ini bentuk keadilan?!_ Yah… mungkin begitu orasi cacing-cacing di perut kedua sahabat baik itu. Kira dan Athrun langsung berjongkok agar tidak terlihat siapapun apalagi setelah perut mereka berbunyi.

"Eh?", ternyata kuping Mirria cukup tajam mendengarkan orasi cacing-cacing tersebut. Sampai dia mengintip dari balik pagar, dia menemukan Kira dan Athrun bersembunyi. Ditemukan oleh Mirria mereka hanya nyengir. "Loh, Kira-kun!"

"Ssst!", Kira mengisyaratkan untuk Mirria tidak nyaring-nyaring berbicaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", Mirria menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok agar bisa mendengar apa yang Kira katakan.

"E..eh… itu…", awalnya pemuda itu ragu ingin menanyakan. Tapi sudah terkadung sampai di sini, dia harus menanyakan kejelasan hubungan Lacus dengan pemuda surai hitam itu. "Itu, Mirria-san! Aku pikir kau bilang Lacus tidak punya pacar, lalu itu siapa?!", tunjuknya mengarah ke iris ruby.

"Oh.. Shinn-kun?", Mirria mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Kira mengarah. "Kira-kun… Jadi kau menguntit Lacus?", tanyanya berurai air mata terharu. Entah kenapa Mirria begitu senang adiknya ada penguntitnya. Eh… kecuali Kira ganteng alasanya…

"Menguntit? Aku penguntit?!", tunjuknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang benar", jawab Athrun melirik Kira yang disebut penguntit oleh Mirria.

"Di depan rumah itu, itu adalah rumah Shinn-kun. Keluarga kami bertetangga baik dengan keluarga Shinn-kun. Shinn-kun, dan juga Lacus-chan sudah bersama-sama semenjak TK", jelasnya.

"Apa?! Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak lama?!", Kira dapat kejutan dari fakta yang beru saja disampaikan oleh Mirria.

.

***Kira's Imagination***

Shinn dan Lacus bersama waktu TK…

Shinn dan Lacus bersama waktu SD…

Sambil membuka baju Lacus, Shinn berkata "Ayo, kita main dokter-dokteran!"

***End Kira's Imagination***

.

"Tidak mungkiiiinn!", pemuda dengan banyak fans dari kalangan wanita itupun langsung histeris.

"Kira-kun?", Mirria terkejut dengan ekspresi yang tidak terduga ini.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hal ini sering terjadi", Athrun menjelaskan situasi syok sesaat akibat seringnya Kira melakukan perjalanan antar dimensinya. Orang awam pasti tidak mengerti kenapa Kira seperti itu.

"Hei, Lacus, aku membuat ini", Shinn-si pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kotak bekal makan yang berisi nasi kari. "Bisakah kau mencobanya?"

Kira dan Athrun yang masih mengintip keduanya pun terlihat tegang. Terutama Kira yang sedikit iri dan khawatir kepada Shinn yang akan memberikan sesuatu kepada Lacus. Dia takut dengan itu hati Lacus akan jatuh kepada Shinn.

"Oh, Shinn-kun… Nasi kari ya?", saat mencoba mencicipinya Lacus tersenyum. "Wah, enak sekali", puji gadis dengan kacamata tersebut kepada Shinn.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah", ternyata pujian itu menjadi pemacunya. "Itu… aku pikir kau suka… suka…", wahah pemuda itu langsung memerah saat dia berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Suka?", Lacus memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menunggu Shinn melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"AH tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja", dia pun tertawa garing menahan perasaanya yang berdebar-debar.

"Hei, Shinn-kun. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Kau…",begitu kata itu terucap, Shinn langsung menghentikan tawanya. Begitupula Kira yang juga was-was tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lacus. "Suka memasak 'kan? Aku yakin cita-cita Shinn-kun yang dulu akan menjadi koki terbaik pasti akan tercapai", senyumnya.

DEEENGGG

"E..ehh ya…", entah kenapa Shinn tersenyum dengan terpaksa dengan semangat dari Lacus yang barusan saja terucap.

"A…apa? Bahkan Lacus tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya…", Athrun berucap. Kira juga melihat kasihan kepada Shinn yang mungkin barusan saja berharap bahwa Lacus menyadari perasaanya.

"Selama ini… tidak terjadi apapun antara Shinn-kun dan Lacus-chan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir tentang Shinn-kun", ucapnya ceria.

"_Dasar gak peka…",_ kata Athrun dan Kira bersamaan dalam hati.

Di perjalanan pulang setelah menguntit Lacus, mereka jajan takoyaki di pinggir jalan. Walaupun sudah malam, Kira belum kembali pulang. Cagalli yang ada di rumah tidak mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu pergi sampai larut, karena ada Athrun di sampingnya. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana hasil dari menguntit tadi. Apakah Kira tahu siapa pemuda itu?

"Sepuluh tahun ya…", Athrun menusuk takoyaki panas yang baru selesai dihidangkan.

"A.. apa?! Tahun itu bukan masalah 'kan?!", tolaknya.

"Dia memang agak rata-rata. Tapi dia mandiri, dan dia juga punya kelebihan memasak. Sedangkan kau si narsis, yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkan Lacus. Memang sih kamu pintar, olahraga serba bisa…", kritik Athrun panas, lebih panas daripada takoyaki yang dimakaan sesaat habis diangkat dari cetakan wajan takoyaki._** (AN : Sumpah panas banget, rasanya nguap dalam mulut!)**_

"Apa?!", Kira tidak terima dengan kritik sahabatnya.

"Dan… Lacus benar-benar tidak peka… Tapi, bukan berarti Lacus tidak tertarik dengan dia. Kemungkinan kalau Shinn mengatakan cinta kepada Lacus, akan terjadi pada waktu dekat", pikir Athrun sambil mengunyah takoyaki isi guritanya.

Kira terdiam. Memang benar, dia juga melihat kedekatan Lacus dan Shinn saat barbeque tadi, dan juga di sekolah. Itu membuatnya gelisah dan khawatir. Pulang dari menguntit Kira langsung mengganti seragamnya di kamar, dan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada ria. Karena lelah seharian tidak beristirahat dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Bukanya aku tidak bisa memilih perempuan lain kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Lacus… dan juga… bukanya aku perduli padanya pada awalnya… ", keluh kesahnya. Sampai dia berdiri. "Aku tidak perduli, aku tidak perduli, aku tidak perduli sedikitpun!", kata Kira sambil memaku boneka santet yang terbuat dari jerami dan ada nama Lacus di sana.

"Kalau tidak perduli, jangan berisik, brengseeekk!", dengan kekuatanya Cagalli melempar Kira dengan palu yang entah dia dapat darimana saat dia terganggu suara ketukan-ketukan palu dari Kira.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kira dan Athrun kembali bertemu lagi di locker sepatu saat mengganti alas kaki mereka sebelum masuk ke kelas. Athrun melihat calon kakak iparnya itu kembali tidak bertenaga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Di perjalanan menuju ke kelas pun begitu. Kira sedari tadi diam tidak berkata apapun.

_"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya kacau…"_, pikir Athrun tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi membisu dan wajahnya pun tidak seperti Kira biasanya.

"Ini", Kira menyerahkan tasnya kepada Athrun yang pikiranya buyar. "Athrun duluan saja ke kelas"

"Eh? Mau kemana? Toilet? Bukanya ada yang dekat sini?", tanya Athrun sambil memegang tas Kira yang baru dia terima saat melihat sahabatnya berbalik arah.

"Aku sudah muak! Cukup sudah aku membuang-buang waktu!", tegasnya. "Aku akan menanyakan itu kepadanya! Aku akan menunjukkan aku berbeda darinya! "

.

***Kira's Imagination***

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan aku?", kata Kira sambil mengibaskan poni rambut coklatnya sama seperti kakak tiri Cinderella yang jahat . "Seratus tahun terlalu cepat untukmu mengalahkanku", ujarnya congkak.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas bersaing denganmu, aku akan mundur dari Lacus!", mohon Shinn yang berpakaian lusuh seperti Cinderella yang ditindas oleh kakak tirinya.

"Hohohoho!", tawa jahat Kira menggema.

"Kau terlalu jahat untuk pemeran utama!", Athrun berteriak di balik layar.

***End Kira's Imagination***

.

Disandarkanya punggungnya dimana dia yakin bahwa Shinn berada di kelas 2-F. Sudah dua menit berlalu semenjak dia mendeklarasikan bahwa dia ingin mengkonfrontir Shinn agar dia menjauh dari Lacus. Sampai dia mendengar suara si iris ruby itu keluar dari kelas 2-G.

"Terima kasih ya, Shinn-san. Aku sangat terbantu", kata temanya sambil mengantar pemuda itu keluar kelas.

"Ya, sama-sama", Shinn pun kembali ke kelasnya sambil membawa buku-bukunya yang tadi baru saja dikembalikan oleh temanya dari kelas lain. Dia membaca bukunya sambil berjalan sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depanya.

"Aku akan mengambil langkah pertama", ucap Kira sambil tersenyum jahat berjalan ke arah Shinn.

BRUUK!

"A..ah maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!", kata Shinn yang terjatuh bersama buku-bukunya. Kira yang awalnya mau menabrak, malah ditabrak duluan oleh Shinn. "Eh? Kira-san?"

"S..sial", kepala Kira terjedot dinding kelas. "Eh? Kau tahu aku?", kata Kira penasaran. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, Kira-san adalah orang terkenal karena kepandaian, dan ketampananya", ungkap Shinn mengagumi sosok idola sekolah itu.

"Ah kau memujiku", kata Kira tertawa. Pertahanan Kira jadi melembek. _"Ah, sial! Aku jadi lembek!_". "Umm.. Shinn, ada yang ingin kutanyakan", ucapnya serius.

"Heh?! Kira-san tahu namaku?", Shinn merasa dirinya tidak terkenal, tapi kenapa idola ini mengenal namanya? Bagaimana tidak kenal, Mirria memberi tahunya kemarin malam.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Lacus", suara Kira mengintimidasi kepada cowok imut ini.

"Heh?!", Shinn tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kira tahu hal tersebut.

"Aku melihatmu memberikan coklat kemarin. Apa kau menyukainya?", pancing Kira agar Shinn mau berkata jujur padanya.

"Itu…", Shinn membuang pandanganya ke bawah dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya Lacus hanya tertarik pada makanan dan buku. Aku ingin mengatakanya, tapi sepertinya belum waktunya. Tapi… mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan". Dia merasa putus harapan seperti apa yang diharapkan kemarin, tapi Lacus tidak menyadari bahwa Shinn sangat menyukai gadis dengan sosok sederhana tersebut.

"Tapi dia tidak akan menerimanya dari seseorang yang tidak dia suka!", entah kenapa Kira langsung menyahuti Shinn seperti itu.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kira, membuat si iris ruby itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kira-san! Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku!", Shinn memegang tangan Kira sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku selalu berpikir akan sulit berteman denganmu karena kau sangat populer di kalangan siswa. Tapi, selain populer kau juga sangat baik! Tidak heran orang-orang mengidolakanmu!"

"O..oh t..tidak juga", Kira heran kenapa dari ucapanya tadi Shinn malah berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, apakah aku bisa berbicara denganmu lagi?", tanyanya penuh harap. Dia yakin Kira adalah pemberi saran yang baik.

"I..itu…", Kira bingung harus menjawab apa. Melihat wajah Shinn yang penuh harap dia tidak tega untuk menjawab tidak dan akhirnya…. "Baiklah! Tidak masalah!" , ungkapnya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" , ungkap Shinn senang. "Kira-san benar-benar baik ya!"

Kira pun tertawa canggung mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan Shinn yang seharusnya dia bisa kalahkan hari ini tapi malah dia berakrab ria. Athrun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya mengehela nafas sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan… sekarang kau jadi konsultan masalah percintaanya", katanya pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang telah sahabatnya itu lakukan.

.

.

.

**_To Be Countinued_**


End file.
